


Fate/Illusory Life

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Summary: fate设定下的菅田米津，速来





	1. 一

这对于普通人来说不过是一个再平常不过的夜晚，但对于这世界上的魔术师来说，这将是一个不眠之夜。因为位于日本冬木市的大圣杯在六十年灵脉的灌溉积累下再次拥有了充足的魔力，足够召唤七位从者，换而言之第六次圣杯战争即将开始，冬木市也将再次成为魔术师趋之若鹜的地方。  
但凡事终有例外。两年前从伦敦时钟塔离开的魔术协会会员米津玄师对此毫不在意，在他的心中圣杯战争不过是一群为了欲望而不顾一切的人的角斗场，再加上自己并不太愿意与其他魔术师接触，于是连主攻方向都是卢恩魔术这样的大冷门，更是和其他魔术师少了干系。顺水推舟的也得到了在这方面有着极大造诣的前辈，放弃了冠位阶位的苍崎橙子的远程指导。  
第二天早上米津玄师接到了一个包裹，邮寄者是自己在时钟塔上理论上的恩师伊诺莱·阿托洛霍姆。把它打开，里面是一个用沙魔术锁住的木头箱子，上面还附了一封信，用深红色的火漆封着。  
“这是什么……”他小声嘟囔了一句，伸手把它拿过来。手边并没有拆信刀，不过说来自己也已经离开了时钟塔，再追寻这种细枝末节的事也没有必要了。  
指甲嵌进火漆与纸之间的缝隙，牛皮纸一裂两层，露出里面完好的信纸。薄薄的一页纸被他捏在手里，向他展示着其上优美的手写体。  
“玄师：  
开门见山，我做为你的导师实在是不称职，在对你的教导上还比不上橙子小姐的多。我知道你已经离开了时钟塔，并且不会再回来了，所以在这里我要交给你最后一份属于我这位导师的礼物——一件圣遗物。  
我希望你能去参加这次的圣杯战争，然后最后夺得圣杯。我知道你有这样的能力，你也丝毫不逊于其他魔术师，如果你能留在时钟塔更长时间我想你一定会获得‘祭位’的称号，因为你拥有其他魔术师所没有的和橙子一样的艺术性。  
我想看到你作为年轻人身上应该有的梦想和激情，我想看到你在这里没有展现出来的你应有的能力。我想你希望展示这些，我也觉得这也是为什么你会在离开时钟塔之后选择去冬木市的原因。  
说到这里也有点好笑。我一个没有指导过你什么的偏偏在这性命攸关的事情上指手画脚。你就把这当做是一个行将就木的老人最后愚蠢的愿望吧。  
附言：  
小心狮子和像狮子一样的东西，你不知道它会为你带来什么。  
你的导师  
伊诺莱·阿托洛霍姆”  
米津玄师的视线在手里的纸和一边的木箱子上辗转。他有些不能接受这件事，说到圣杯战争这件事，他相信没有一个魔术师不想参加，但真到这件事落到自己头上的时候还是不那么真实。  
他自己很清楚为什么会选择冬木市，纯粹是因为这里的灵脉格外适合自己的卢恩魔术的积累，还有就是这里是自己的故国日本，生活起来总比异邦来的舒服。但在别人的眼里会很容易变成自己希望能参加圣杯战争，毕竟在这里近水楼台先得月。  
然而这一切已经开始，就再没有回避的必要。米津玄师试探着调动自己的回路，由指尖点燃一点以太，在它熄灭以后又随手画了一个“ᛋ”，在眼前召唤出一盏橙红色的光芒。  
魔术回路运转一切正常，对符文的使用也没有半分松懈。毫无疑问自己正处于最佳的状态。  
一切就只等夜晚的来临。但在召唤从者之前他还有一些必要的工作要做，比如去买几只动物取它们的血来绘制召唤阵，还要准备一些魔术药剂来避免在战斗时魔力不足……  
跑完了一天的准备工作，已经是天色将晚。连绵不绝的翻腾的云朵在空中聚集，驱逐了最后太阳想要赋予它们的颜色。这个夜晚也将是一个在各种方面都逐渐阴暗下去的夜晚。  
米津玄师在家料理了自己买来的几只活鸡，把它们的血取来放在玻璃器皿里，再加上一点魔术让它保持这样的新鲜。  
自己家的后面走得不远就是山，米津玄师带着要用的东西走到山顶找了一片空地，把手里瓶子的塞子拔掉，开始绘制召唤阵。  
殷红的血液从瓶子里流出，滴落到地面上浸到土地里，留下一道暗红色的痕迹。  
米津玄师下手很稳，流畅的线条出现在地上，最终构成了一个完整的召唤阵。把手放到木箱上面，调动自己的回路去解开上面的咒文，这稍微花了一点时间，但最后米津玄师还是把它打开了。  
里面是一个用布包着的方形盒子，本着尊重英灵的原则，他并没有打开它，而是把它径直放到了召唤阵的中间。  
米津玄师张开口，声音低低的：“回路张开，魔力调动，准备召唤。”  
他引出一点魔力到召唤阵中，以此来引出圣杯提供的召唤从者所需的更大的能量。  
这是他只在书中见过的光景。  
用鲜红血液在地上编织出的精巧图案开始自己放出光芒，从那些纹路上升起如同星星一样的金色粒子——以太，用来构成将要被召唤出从者的身体的虚幻物质。  
就如同书中所描写的：“那是为了引发奇迹，而被编撰的复杂的而精致的术式纹样。那是引发奇迹的话语，是为打破一切困难，为寻求武勇与睿智而编织的咏唱。”  
沉默。  
起风了。  
那风不知道从何处而来，却只在召唤阵周围徘徊。米津玄师能感受到里面包含着的魔力，而且浓度还在不断地上升。  
这魔力属于冬木的大圣杯，它用这力量来吸引七位魔术师为争夺自己而厮杀殆尽。  
召唤阵的光芒因为吸收了风中的魔力而越来越亮，在夜晚的映衬下显得很耀眼。  
是时候了。  
自己的声音里好像也沾染上了风中的魔力，传出去之后融进旋转的风里在自己身边徘徊，形成了某种神圣的回响。  
“盈满吧，盈满吧，盈满吧，盈满吧，盈满吧。  
周而复始，其数为五。  
纯银与铁。  
与基石订定契约之大公。  
涌动之风以四壁阻挡，关闭四方之门，  
自王冠释解，于行向王国的三岔口徘徊往复。  
宣告：  
汝之身躯居吾麾下，吾之命运寄汝剑上。  
应圣杯之召，若愿顺此意理，且应吾之召唤。  
于此立誓：  
吾乃成就常世一切善行之人，吾乃诛尽常世一切邪恶之人。  
汝为三大言灵缠身之七天，自抑止之轮而来，天秤的守护者啊——！”  
咏唱结束，眼前的召唤阵在夜晚放出犹如太阳一样耀眼的光芒。  
那里面是极高浓度的以太，正常人类在其中只能无助地挣扎窒息，但现在里面却有人形渐渐形成。   
与召唤咒毫无关系，米津玄师用只有自己能听见的声音小声说道。  
“回应我的召唤吧，只属于我的英灵啊……”  
魔术回路与什么其他的东西连结起来，不属于自己的魔力在回路里流淌，渐渐被自己同化。  
召唤成功。  
手背上传来不能忽视的刺痛，米津玄师低头去看，那是自己正式成为御主的标志。  
于自己右手手背上显现的，是三划如同鲜血一般的令咒。  
“Servant，Acher。菅田将晖，在此回应您的召唤。在我承认你能胜任我的御主之前，给我讲讲你的人生吧。”  
自称是菅田将晖的从者从渐渐暗淡的光中走了出来，他穿着一套羽织袴，深蓝色的上衣配着灰色的马乘袴。他有着显得有些凌厉的眉眼和清秀的五官，长发在后面束起，露出他好看的额头。  
“菅田将晖……”米津玄师在自己的脑子里仔仔细细地搜索了一下，然后什么都没有想起来。  
不过能够成为英灵的人，想必一定是能够在历史上留下足迹的人吧。这么想来他到底是谁也不再重要，只要能帮助自己在这次圣杯战争中生存下来，不就好了吗？  
米津玄师冲他伸出手，两人友好地握了握手。  
“Acher，”米津玄师出声叫他，从者抬眼看了看米津玄师，橙红色的眼睛里闪烁的不知道是星星还是别的什么带来的浅蓝色光彩，“先跟我回去，外面还是太危险了。”  
“是吗？”从者的声音很年轻，像刚历经第一次雨后的竹子一样柔韧挺拔。  
“我倒不觉得有什么事，如果有什么人来危害你我的安全，”他眯了眯眼，仿佛在探查空气中的危险性，“倒是个来让你了解一下我的好机会。你说对吗，Master？”  
从者显得很自信，右手边光芒闪动，一副武器的虚影逐渐显现。  
“算了，”米津玄师转过身，“你先跟我回去，然后你能不能换一身衣服，这件衣服看着怪显眼的。”  
从者没有说话，但米津玄师感觉到了自己魔术回路中的魔力流动突然变小，他回头一看，自己的从者已经解除了武装，换了一身和米津玄师现在穿的风格很像的衣服。  
从者低头看了看自己，试着活动了一下，然后皱了皱眉有些嫌弃地说：“非得变成这样吗？看着好弱……”  
“现在又没有其他人，你一直那样太费魔力了，”米津玄师打量着他这身新衣服，“况且你随时可以再武装化啊。你应该也很清楚我的魔力容易不足吧，所以这样挺好的，Acher。”  
他在最后的Acher上故意加重了语音。从者听了之后微微扬起头，向前一步走到他旁边。  
“走吧。”他的从者昂首挺胸向前走去，丝毫不顾及自己的感受。米津玄师微微笑了，英灵就是这样的嘛，总是骄傲的。要想真正赢得他们的信任，还真得花上不少功夫。  
抬腿跟上从者的步伐，带着他回到自己的家里。  
米津玄师家的布置很简单清爽，进门过了玄关就是客厅，左边是卧室，右边是工作的地方。  
菅田将晖把鞋子甩掉，大大方方一屁股瘫到沙发上，给自己找了个舒服的姿势待着。米津玄师走过去坐在他旁边，把腿盘到沙发上，扭过身看着自己的从者。  
菅田将晖察觉到了他的目光，扭过头来睁大了眼睛看他。  
“你有很多问题想问我吧，来吧，我的Master。”菅田将晖笑着小声说，带着一点气音，听起来免不了有点撒娇的意味。  
这人笑起来还真好看，那种发自内心的自然笑容很有感染力。  
“你到底是谁，”米津玄师问出了自己最大的疑问，“我脑子里找不到关于你的东西。”  
从者眨了眨眼睛，并没有回答米津玄师的问题。  
“你抽烟吧。”  
“你怎么知道？”米津玄师被问得愣了一下，虽说从者只要进降临到世上就能学习到所有需要的知识，但学到自己会干什么这点也太没有必要了。  
“我看到的。”  
他的语气平平淡淡，好像在解释一个平常的小事。  
“能给我抽点吗？我那个时代可没有‘香烟’——是叫这个吧——这种东西。我们那会儿只有烟草。”  
“稍等。”米津玄师站起身来去自己的工作室拿了烟和打火机出来，他抽的是那种细细的卷烟，女士一般会抽的那种。  
他递给菅田将晖一根烟，后者接了，放在掌心里让它滚来滚去，仔仔细细地打量着，最后又拿起来放到鼻尖闻了闻。  
“你有什么东西能把它点着吗？”从者抬头看着他，眼底那种淡蓝色光彩再次一闪而过。米津玄师看见了那光彩，不自觉皱了皱眉。  
“那是你的固有技能吗，还是说魔眼一类的？”米津玄师用打火机点燃了从者两指间夹着的香烟，又给自己拿了一支点了。  
“啊，你指我的的眼睛吧，”从者笑着抽了口烟，让它在自己的肺里游荡了一会之后从嘴里吐了出来，“说是魔眼也好说是技能也好，我就算不发动也能‘看到’，所以你怎么称呼它都好。”  
“话说回来，现代的香烟还真好抽啊，比我那会的味道要好多了。”从者细细地品味着里面的味道，有些着迷地看着两支点燃的烟释放出的淡蓝色烟雾在干净的空气中缭绕上升。  
两个人沉默了一会，米津玄师发觉他没有说下去的打算，就又把之前的问题问了一遍。  
“我说Lancer，你到底是谁啊，我印象中没有叫这个的人。”  
从者转过头，眼睛亮闪闪的。  
“我是个俳优，”他隐没在自己吐出的烟雾后面，整个人模模糊糊的，“我在我死之前演过很多戏，很多不同的戏。什么角色我都演过，男人女人、老人小孩、天皇乞丐，我都演过。而且，我演的时候我觉得我就是他们。最后我死的时候，是在舞台上，扮演的是一个因为爱人死去而悲伤而死的男人。”  
他挥了挥手驱散面前的烟，把手上的烟熄灭在茶几上的烟灰缸里。  
“还想要知道别的吗，我的Master？”  
从者面无表情，或者说他有点冷漠，这幅表情配上他自己的五官，让人无端觉得他很有侵略性。  
“不了……”米津玄师没想到他有这样一个故事。  
“那是一个不错的结尾吧，死在台上。”菅田将晖问道。  
米津玄师没有说话，他也把烟掐了。  
不是米津玄师不想回答，他是不知道怎么回答。在他28年的人生里，他最缺少的就是和普通人一样的娱乐，他的所有时间都被魔术理论沾满，自然没有空闲去看戏剧这种东西。  
“我不怎么看这些，所以我不太清楚……”他最后还是回答了从者的问题，虽然这样的回答可能不尽如人意。  
“啊，没关系的，”从者很爽快的回答了，声音很明亮，“反正你也不看戏剧之类的东西的吧。但你平常真的只看魔术相关吗？”虽然能凭借技能看到这一点，但是菅田将晖还是不肯相信这是真的。  
“是的，挺无聊的吧。”米津玄师自嘲道。  
“不过也是有点好处的，钻研这些有时候也能拿来唬人。”米津玄师笑了，他有次在魔术协会里展露了自己的一点技巧，获得了众人的惊叹，要知道那会创造科是个很冷门也不受重视的学科，没人想到那里的学生能有这样的造诣。  
“你想看我最拿手的吗？特别唬人的那种？”  
从者点点头。  
“展示这个的话，要先把灯关了。”米津玄师起来把灯关上，现在能看到的只有窗外的点点灯光。  
在黑暗中，菅田将晖看到他又点燃了一根烟，用它在空中画了什么，随着烟头的移动，空气中留下一道浅黄色印记，最后留下的是一个“ᚳ”。  
起初什么也没有，菅田将晖正在疑惑，随后就发现了什么。  
无数微弱的不同颜色的光点从地面上升起，随着它们的升高，光点也越来越亮。它们接连不断地产生，直到整个房间都被他们点亮，好像米津玄师在这里创造了一个宇宙。  
米津玄师让这幅景象留存了一会，最后一挥手结束了自己的表演。  
直到他开开灯才看到菅田将晖一脸震惊的表情。  
“你是怎么做到的？这已经不是传统意义上的魔术了吧？”  
“怎么说呢，它是魔术，是用卢恩为媒介做的，”米津玄师熄灭手上的烟，它已经快要燃尽了，“它是要施法者放出以太，不能很多而且放出来的速度要很稳定才可以做到。还有就是刚刚那个符号指的是火炬，我把它的意义引申了一下，把它导向你刚刚看到的样子。”  
完成刚刚的魔术，需要非常高超的技巧以及天赋。虽然说米津玄师的回路只有23条，数量上虽然不多，但是精度远超常人，极为适合复杂的技巧。  
“嗯，很漂亮啊。”  
“没想到你看起来不像，实际上还挺优秀得嘛。我现在觉得，你有资格成为我的Master了。”  
菅田将晖笑着说。  
米津玄师也笑了，能被认可总是令人开心的。  
“挺晚了，我要去睡觉了，从现在开始我要保证我的睡眠了。”  
圣杯战争期间，没人敢掉以轻心。  
“那我为你守夜吧，你就安心睡吧，Master。”  
“嗯，多谢你了。晚安，Lancer。”  
“晚安，Master。”从者打开窗户，纵身一跃消失在夜色里。  
毕竟，从者是不需要睡眠的。于是在夜晚这样有无尽黑暗潜行的时刻，在这Master最脆弱的时候，自然要担当起保护Master的责任。  
米津玄师看着他离开的地方，心中才突然升出点自己真的在参加圣杯战争的实感。这布满鲜血，堆叠了无数生命的通往欲望的战争，只要踏进去就会越陷越深，除非以御主或从者一方死亡为结果否则绝不会结束的战争，如今对自己来说已经是不可回避的了。  
那位Lancer，菅田将晖，如今已经是自己“活下去”这简单的愿望中唯一的仰仗了。


	2. 二

菅田将晖在跳出房间之后，悄无声息地落到了对面的房顶上，在双脚接触到坚实之处的那一刹那他右脚点地，轻盈地跳起，在米津玄师家的窗台上借力向上。  
在完成了漂亮的三级跳之后，他无声地落在了米津玄师的房顶上。米津玄师住在一间公寓的顶层，站在房顶上可以眺望到几乎整个城市的风景。  
冬木市还算比较繁华，从这里看向市区能看到那里摩天楼上闪耀的虹霓。那些虹霓五颜六色的，穿破黑夜的昏暗空气到达自己的眼底，和天上的星星遥相呼应。  
这是一幅很美的景色，除了星星之外菅田将晖不知道该把那些灯比做什么，在自己生活的年代是没有这种东西的，虽然说自己在被召唤的那一刻就学习了所需的所有知识，但是在真正感受到它们的时候还是有点震惊。  
星星这样在夜晚闪耀的事物，这样为黑夜中行进的人无私地指引方向的事物，这样在当时被当做表达心意的事物，如今的人类已经可以制造出来了。如果放在自己那个时候，这不就是所谓的奇迹吗，这不就是那些赢得圣杯的人可以为之许下愿望的东西吗？  
因为圣杯，就是为了打破时间空间，用巨量魔力创造奇迹的存在啊。  
菅田将晖在屋顶上坐下，把五指张开的手伸到面前。  
金光闪耀，逐渐组成实体，再落到自己手中。  
这是自己的武器之一——用来刺向地方弱点的箭矢。  
把玩着这支箭，用手把它抛起来又接住。菅田将晖玩着这个好像永无止境的游戏，终于在一次失误之后，那支还带着点温度的箭掉下楼去，在自己的注视下化成散碎的金色粒子消失了。  
菅田将晖毫不在意，因为对于自己来说，只要自己能目视对方人生的眼睛一直存在，这武器就不会用尽。  
空气中突然传来一阵微弱的魔力波动，吹拂着自己脸颊的微风中也混了极少的一点以太粒子。菅田将晖眯了眯眼，漂亮的眼睛在星光的照耀下微微放出光彩。  
有别的从者被召唤了。他本能地感知到。  
这里是最危险的也最具有诱惑力的地方，在这里的每一步，都是最优美的刀尖上的舞蹈，哪怕只是走错了小小的一步，迎来的结局就可能是死亡。  
菅田将晖单膝跪在地上，然后站起来伸了个懒腰。  
他跳向前方的楼顶，在跃到两栋楼中间的时候，菅田将晖感到空气中有什么不一样了。  
两边的空气中，有着很明显的区别，米津玄师的那边明显有一点魔力的浓度，应该是他自己的结界。  
菅田将晖在周围转了一圈，并没有发现什么异常，就自行灵体化之后回到了米津玄师的家里。  
米津玄师的房门关着，菅田将晖也不好意思进去，就坐在外面客厅的沙发上。屋子里很安静，灯也关着，任谁都想不到这里还有一个大活人坐在这里。  
菅田将晖能感觉到某些东西正在苏醒，或者说出现。  
七位从者，应该已经全部召唤完成。换句话说，圣杯战争已经开始了。  
菅田将晖走到米津玄师的门前，那里面静悄悄的什么声音都没有，里面的人肯定已经进入了安稳的睡眠。他在门口站了一会，正想回到沙发上待着，就想到了什么，一下子就停住了脚步。  
那帮子魔术师，为了赢得圣杯可是什么都干的出来的。尤其是在这黑夜中能够随意潜行隐秘踪迹的Assassin最为危险，没人知道他或她在何处，也不知道他或她什么时候会出现在什么地方。  
他或她很可能正向这房子里走来，在灵体化之后潜入米津玄师的房间，神不知鬼不觉地杀掉与自己单方面性命相连的御主。  
这样的话一切就结束了。  
菅田将晖瞳仁收缩，他绝对不能让这件事发生，就算是拼上性命都要保证Master的安全。这是Servant的本职，当然不排除有些Servant会在夺取令咒之后杀掉曾经的Master这样的可能。  
身体自下而上化成金光，他自行灵体化，穿门而过进到了米津玄师的屋子里。  
他没有解除自己的灵体化，他害怕米津玄师没有睡熟，被解除的时候发出的金光弄醒。米津玄师拉着窗帘，屋子里黑漆漆的一片，但这并不影响菅田将晖，从者有着可以在黑暗中视物的能力。  
米津玄师并没有睡，他穿着一套有点宽松的睡衣靠着床头坐着，最上面的扣子没有扣好，露出暧昧的一段锁骨。  
他正睁着眼睛看着对面的墙壁发呆。菅田将晖皱了皱眉，顺着他的时视线望过去，然后吃了一惊。  
那上面布满了繁复的符文，在漆黑的房间中发出微弱的蓝光。看起来大概是他自己写的什么东西还是某个古老的文献，菅田将晖也看不懂，就站在一边看着米津玄师用手指在空中小幅度地写着，墙壁上随着他的书写也出现了一样的文字。  
他写了一会之后就停了下来，活动了一下脖子之后转了下头，直勾勾地向自己站着的地方看了过来。他的眼神直勾勾地看向自己，好像直接看到了自己的内心一样。  
他用这种眼神看了半天，才试探性地小声问了一句：“Archer，你在那里吧。”  
菅田将晖一看，既然Master已经发话，自己也没必要再维持这样的状态，就解除了灵体化站在一边。  
“你别武装化啊，我能感觉到你现在是什么样，”他说，伸手指了指床边的书桌，“别在那站着了，桌子边上有椅子，稍微坐一会吧，天大概马上就要亮了。”  
菅田将晖冲米津玄师点点头，解除了武装化之后一言不发地走到书桌前拉开椅子坐了。米津玄师等他坐下以后转过头看他，在黑暗之中，米津玄师只能看见菅田将晖模模糊糊的轮廓。  
“你在墙上写的是什么啊？”  
米津玄师转过头看了一眼，又回过头来注视菅田将晖。  
“是北欧人类的历史，或者说是那时候的人们所认为的世界应该有的历史。我现在写的是北欧神话的一部分，讲述的是诸神创造出人类的故事。”  
“那你写的是……”  
“如尼文，是北欧地区在古代所使用的文字。使用的时间在文字里并不算很长的，但是确实创造出了非同一般的文明。”  
他往后蹭了蹭，让自己坐的更直一点。  
“我现在主攻的方向就是卢恩魔术，是用这里边的字母为媒介施展。在古代的北欧就已经有这种魔术体系了，而且那个时候这个体系很成熟，他们能做到的事情甚至比现在的魔术能做到的还多。”  
米津玄师的声音有点激动，大概是谈论到了自己喜欢的地方吧。  
“比如说在这个体系里有一个叫做‘原初之卢恩’的魔术，里面有一个很著名的例子叫做‘死之刻印’，使用者只要将这个卢恩刻印在被使用者的身上，被使用者就一定逃不脱死亡的命运。这是卢恩魔术最大的成就之一，也就是刻印即确定。我最大的梦想就是能将这样的魔术再次复原出来，但到目前为止我都没有一点头绪。”  
“总有一天我会找到这个方法的。”米津玄师的声音里有着青年人独有的激情。  
菅田将晖看着眼前的男人，忽然发觉在自己作为英灵所剩下的作为人类的记忆中缺失了这一部分。当初的自己是迫于生计而走上了舞台，最后在日复一日的生活所迫下彻底地活成了每一个所出演的角色的样子，就连生命的最后一刻都作为角色而结束。  
人说，演员可以品尝生活无数次，但自己的人生可是完全被别人充斥了啊。  
“嗯，肯定会的。”菅田将晖的声音很坚定。  
“我会保证你在这场战争中获得胜利，保证你的梦想能实现。”  
到底为什么菅田将晖会在和米津玄师见面几个小时之后就会说出这种话，他自己也不太明白，唯一的解释就是米津玄师对于某些事物的追求打动了自己，打动了从没有过这种追求的自己。  
米津玄师笑了，屁股挪了挪，离菅田将晖更近了一些。他打了个响指点燃了一盏细弱的灯火，借着这点微弱的光亮，他细细地辨认着菅田将晖的面容。  
“谢谢你呀，”米津玄师好像为了掩藏什么一样低下头去，“还从来没有人愿意跟我说这样的话呢。”  
在这样昏暗的几乎可以忽略不计的光照下，正常人是根本无法看见什么的，但在菅田将晖的眼睛里，这里与白天并无半点分别。  
菅田将晖清清楚楚地看到了米津玄师脸上泛起的淡淡红晕，和他黑色睫毛下遮不住的一点闪闪亮亮的眼神。  
他忍不住伸手摸了摸米津玄师毛茸茸的头顶，手下的头发软软的。  
“Archer你干什么？”米津玄师摇了摇头，把菅田将晖的手甩下去。  
“我还没被别人摸过头呢……”在自他记事以来就没再被别人摸过头了，从小时候开始，他就是个不怎么被大家喜欢的人。  
菅田将晖一时不知道该怎么解释，毕竟摸别人头是很亲密的关系才能做得出来的吧。  
米津玄师看着他，不知道在想些什么，也许现在他心中生成的是对菅田将晖新的评价吧。  
“我在英灵座上呆了好久，”菅田将晖突然开腔，声音里有一点阴郁的影子，“你知道在英灵座上有多么无聊。我只能感受着好像已经停止的时间，无数次回忆着我仅剩的记忆。”  
“我相信没人愿意体会死亡的感觉，但我自己回忆了无数次。”  
那样撕心裂肺的痛苦，那样深重且无法挽回的悲伤，以及自己还没好好做为“菅田将晖”活过那样无法抹消的遗憾，已经牢牢地刻在了自己的灵基里。在英灵座上的日子，在那里孤独地等待被召唤的日子里，这痛苦的回忆被自己像电影一样一帧一帧逐步慢放当做消遣。  
“这样长的时间里，我只能一次次地回忆它们，回忆我过去的生活。我一次次想象着我再去活一次会是什么样子，但里面却一直是我扮演的角色的影子。”  
“这么说来，我每次新演一个角色都把我自己当做他们，那我是不是也活过了很多次呢？”  
“但是你觉得你唯独没有做为‘菅田将晖’活过吧？”米津玄师突然问了一句。  
毫无疑问地正中红心。  
菅田将晖点了点头作为回应。  
“我是不太懂啦，”米津玄师笑的有点腼腆，“毕竟我也没看过什么剧，不过我觉得既然是剧的话，里面的人都是很有特点的吧。”  
菅田将晖没有说话，他静静地听着米津玄师接下来会说出的言语。  
“所以他们一定活得会比一般人精彩紧凑，他们一定有着别人无法拥有的或凄惨或华丽的人生吧”  
“这么说来的话，如果没有你，这些人的人生也就无处演绎了。”  
米津玄师的眼神炯炯，直勾勾地看着菅田将晖。  
他注视着菅田将晖眼底泛着的深蓝光芒，这是他唯一能看清的属于自己从者的事物。  
“也就是说你成就了他们，成就了那些在当时深深印刻在观众心里的人物。说的夸张一点的话，你就是成就人生的存在啊。”  
这么说来，属于菅田将晖的人生，就是一次次演绎着别人，最终成为令人印象最深刻的演员的故事。  
菅田将晖看着面前的男人，他有着那么真诚的眼神，眼睛里有着成年人少有的澄澈透亮。  
在第一次见面的时候，菅田将晖就发现自己的“千里眼·伪”好像失效了，因为他没办法看到米津玄师的未来，他的未来有太多太多无法固定的可能性，在自己的眼前不停旋转缠绕。  
无法预测，无法判定。  
在看过了那么多人的生命轮回之后，菅田将晖第一次觉得一个人的生命有趣，第一次想要陪着他走一小段路，跟着他体验一点属于他的人生。  
“谢谢你啊。”  
菅田将晖说道，这是他唯一能说出的话。  
“你不睡觉吗，”菅田将晖问道，“马上就要天亮了哦。”  
米津玄师沉默着，然后活动了一下因为久坐而有点僵硬的身体，将靠在身后的枕头拍了拍放回原处，接着缩回了被子里。  
“你在这里陪着我吧，我稍微再睡一会，灵体化的话随你便。”  
菅田将晖点了点头，看着米津玄师一挥手熄灭了自己点上的小小灯火和墙上闪耀着的文字，转过身去背着自己，把自己缩的像只弯钩虾米。  
窗外是天亮前最黑暗的夜，将要升起的光明正在其中奔波前行。夜到极深，便正是光明的起点。  
屋子里很安静，猛地一听只能听到菅田将晖的呼吸，要细细辨认才能听到米津玄师在其中稍显清浅的呼吸声。  
菅田将晖在书桌前静静地坐着，就在他觉得米津玄师已经睡着的时候，米津玄师说话了。  
“晚安，我的Archer。”  
他说。  
菅田将晖嘴角上扬，这是他在现世之后第一次现出的发自内心的笑容。  
“晚安，我的Master。”


	3. 三

米津玄师睡觉的时候很安静，他一动不动地缩在被子里，就连呼吸时带来的起伏都很微弱。菅田将晖这么一直看着他睡觉也有点无聊，就趁着米津玄师这会不知道自己干什么就把自己的意识跟他连上了。  
米津玄师的意识好像一块沉闷燃烧的煤炭，昏暗的光亮在其中一闪一闪，好像随时就会熄灭一样。菅田将晖一直感受着他的意识，突然有绚丽的亮光出现，在米津玄师的意识上旋转。菅田将晖呆愣了一下才回过神来，这应该是米津玄师的梦境。  
他偷偷地用这种时候又仔仔细细地用眼睛看着米津玄师，试图再读出什么来。  
好像——米津玄师没谈过恋爱？  
菅田将晖好像发现了什么新大陆一样，嘴角扬起了一个笑容。  
第二天快到中午，米津玄师才睁开眼睛。他一睁眼就看到菅田将晖站在自己床边带着笑容看着自己。  
米津玄师撑起上半身，用手搓了搓自己的脸，一双还有些迷糊的眼睛因为对着光而眯了起来。他眨巴眨巴眼睛，好像还没反应过来昨天晚上发生了什么。  
“早上好，Master。”菅田将晖的声音很亮，清清爽爽的。  
这声音并没有感染刚刚醒来，意识还沉在梦中的米津玄师。他听完这句话之后好像才想起什么，撑着身子的手一松又跌回床上趴下，还顺手用被子把脑袋蒙上了。  
菅田将晖看着他露在外面的几缕凌乱的头发，不知道为什么就被逗笑了。  
什么啊，这么大个人这会还跟个小孩子一样。  
“我说Master，”菅田将晖把手撑在米津玄师床上，伸手拍了拍他不知道是后背还是腰的位置，“快中午了不出去吗？”  
“不要——”米津玄师毫无形象地埋在被子里哼哼，“等我饿了再出去吧……”  
闹了半天最后出去也是为了吃饭，菅田将晖无奈的笑了笑，收回了一直放在米津玄师身上的手。  
菅田将晖就在一边静静地看着米津玄师在被子里蜷着，他知道米津玄师大概过一会就会醒，因为米津玄师的意识已经清醒，大概不会再睡过去了。  
果不其然米津玄师又躺了一会就坐起来了，他的头发有点凌乱，毛乎乎地卷着。他在床上坐了一会才下了床，到洗手间里去洗漱。  
菅田将晖在外面听着里面传来的水声，试探着把自己的意识探了了过去。  
“你别闹。”  
米津玄师只说了这么一句话就先自行切断了联系，过了那么几秒他大概是觉得不太合适又连了回来，可这次的联系也只是短短的一句话。  
“有事等我洗完澡再说。”  
米津玄师洗完澡，换上他那套睡衣出来。菅田将晖还在他的卧室里坐着，看着门口发呆。  
“我说你这样叫我怎么换衣服啊？”米津玄师拿着毛巾擦头发，身上的睡衣宽宽松松的，露着他的锁骨。  
“都是男的有什么所谓，要不我灵体化一下？”  
“算了就算是灵体化你也在那。”米津玄师说完这一句话就转过身去开自己的衣柜，开始挑一会穿的衣服。  
冬木市的初冬不是太冷，对与米津玄师来说一件简简单单的毛呢大衣就足以拿来御寒，里面穿一件厚一点的衬衫，再配上一条长裤就好了。  
菅田将晖坐在椅子上把胳膊往椅背上一撘，饶有兴味地看着米津玄师换衣服。  
米津玄师背对着自己把身上的睡衣脱下来扔到床上，再拿起那件衬衫穿到身上。他像个普通的魔术师一样有着瘦削的身体，身上的皮肤是那种不经风雨的细腻。  
米津玄师穿衣服的速度很快，他不太想让菅田将晖看到自己的身体，但菅田将晖还是在一瞥之下看到了他的后背上从左肩胛骨向右斜下延伸到腰部，有一条淡粉色的凸起伤痕。  
那是什么，是什么伤害了他？  
菅田将晖顾不得再去看米津玄师线条优美的小腿和他带着某种贵族气质的动作，他满脑子都是米津玄师背后的伤。  
“那个，没关系吗？”  
米津玄师回过头看菅田将晖，他微微上挑的眉毛皱了皱，然后开口了。  
“你指什么？”  
菅田将晖伸手指了指他的后背。  
“那个，你后背上的那个疤，没关系吗？”  
米津玄师听了之后下意识地想看一眼，又用手摸了摸它。  
“没事，这个是有次我术式失败后弄得，已经好了所以没关系。”  
米津玄师把外衣穿上，厚重的毛呢外套包裹住他修长的身体，他的长发在脑后束起，束起来的的头发卷卷的，不知道是他自己卷的还是本来他就自来卷。  
“走吗，Archer？”米津玄师问道，他已经把衣服换完了。  
两个人走到门口，米津玄师好像想起了什么似的，又回卧室待了一会，等到出来的时候他的手上带了一副露出半指的手套。  
两个人出了门，安安静静地走在路上。  
“这个给你，”米津玄师走了一段路之后，从自己的钱夹里拿出几张纸币递过去，“会自己花吧？”  
菅田将晖一脸疑惑地接了，什么啊，他以为自己是傻子吗啥都不会。  
两个人并排在路上走，但是并没有交谈，一种难以名状的尴尬蔓延开来。  
米津玄师能感觉到有那么几次菅田将晖是想挑起话头的，但是不知道为什么他又憋回去了。  
“想吃什么吗？”米津玄师突然问道。  
“还是看Master吧，我倒是无所谓的。”  
“在外面别叫我Master，”米津玄师突然闯进菅田将晖的脑子里，通过御主和从者的连接说道，“叫我米津或者别的都可以。”  
菅田将晖收到了这一条消息，什么都没说，然后他在脸上展现了一个笑容。  
“那我就叫你米米吧，Master。”  
他就连在意识里说话都有那种很少年的气息，清冽的，里面混着柔韧。米津玄师偏过头看了他一眼，刚刚好撞上他看着自己的橙红色眼瞳。  
“去吃猪排饭吧，前面有一家做的很不错的，”米津玄师说道，“我很喜欢。”  
“既然米米喜欢的话我们就去吃吧！”  
米津玄师看着他，伸手扒拉他的袖子。“我说你稍微注意一点啊，还在外面呢。”  
菅田将晖笑着，毫不在意地说道。  
“我都是你的那啥了，还不许我明目张胆一点？”  
米津玄师听了他这句话啥也没说，转过头去不再看他，半晌脸上飞起一抹难以察觉的红。  
两个人走到猪排店里面，找了位置坐下。米津玄师拿着菜单伸到菅田将晖的眼前颇有绅士风度地说道：“你先看吧。”  
“谢谢啦！”菅田将晖接过菜单，笑得很灿烂。  
菜单上的菜式都是自己从来没见过的，各式各样的酱料名称看的自己眼花缭乱菅田将晖翻来覆去看了两遍也没做出选择，最后还是把菜单递了回去。  
“还是米米来吧，我实在是不知道吃什么。”  
米津玄师接过了菜单，在菅田将晖的注视下看了看。  
“要不要吃吃我喜欢的？还是我跟你说它们都是啥？”米津玄师抬眼看着菅田将晖。  
“我听米米的。”  
他嘴上说完了，又在米津玄师的意识里留下了后面半句：“毕竟我是你的从者嘛，当然要听你的。”  
米津玄师点点头，把手举起来叫来了服务生，点了两份不一样的猪排饭。  
“这两种我都挺喜欢的，你到时候看看你更喜欢哪一个，我吃哪个无所谓。”  
米津玄师把胳膊放到桌子上，好想故意回避着菅田将晖的眼神一样四下看着。  
“米米不要回避我啊，”菅田将晖小声冲他抱怨，“你起码看看我嘛。”  
米津玄师闻言转过头来看菅田将晖。  
他那橙红色的眼睛在灯光的照耀下显得更加通透，好像上好的黄水晶，不，就算是黄水晶也比不上眼前眼睛的光彩。  
菅田将晖好像是感受到了什么，他歪着头笑了，脸上带了点说不出的玩世不恭。  
“米米在想关于我的事吗？”他嬉笑着，心里却有点认真了。  
“算是吧。”米津玄师拿起桌子上服务生为他倒上的温热麦茶喝了一口。  
“真好啊，”菅田将晖托着自己的下巴，“我们刚认识不久你就在想关于我的事啊。”  
“你真是……”  
米津玄师算是摸透了菅田将晖的套路，这家伙认真起来是真认真，正经也是真正经，但是一到放松的时刻，那可真是满嘴跑火车，没一句能听的。  
“您好，您的餐来了。”服务生温温柔柔地在桌边站着说了一声。  
两个人同时抬起头去看，服务生手上托着一个托盘，盘子里是两份餐。  
“这是您点的餐，这份是咖喱酱浇头，这一份是传统酱汁浇头，”他把餐放到两个人的面前，“请您慢用。”  
两份猪排饭配沙拉和味噌汤，上面浇着香气四溢的酱汁，炸的金灿灿的猪排在暖色灯光的照耀下显得更加诱人。热腾腾的蒸气在空气中上升，互相纠缠在一起。  
“你想吃哪个？”米津玄师问道。  
“我不知道，”菅田将晖突然显得有些手足无措，“我没吃过这种。”  
不如说是连见都没有见过这种东西，在他有限的记忆里，连肉这种东西都很少吃，经常吃到的只有鱼。  
“你都尝尝吧，”米津玄师把传统酱汁那份推了过去，“这个是咸的，因为不知道你能不能吃辣，所以……”  
菅田将晖点点头，把它拉到自己面前，用筷子夹起一块猪排放到嘴里小心地嚼着。  
很好吃……在英灵座上度过的时间太久，几乎都要忘了吃是什么感觉了。  
“好吃吗？”米津玄师问道。  
“很好吃，”菅田将晖又往嘴里塞了口米饭，“酱汁咸咸的很好吃，肉炸的也很好……”  
“要不要尝尝这个，是咖喱的，”米津玄师把碗递过去，示意他尝一尝，“这个会有一点辣，但很好吃。”  
菅田将晖听话地从碗里夹了一块蘸满酱汁的猪排走，然后一口吃进嘴里。  
感觉有点辣辣的麻麻的，还有股让人无法忽视的香料味，总之是很奇妙的自己没尝过的味道，但是自己并不讨厌。  
“好吃吗？还是说会有点不习惯这种味道？”  
菅田将晖把嘴里的东西咽下去，冲着米津玄师笑笑。  
“还好，我觉得挺好吃的。”  
对面人明显是松了一口气，问道：“那你想吃哪个？”  
“还是这个吧，”菅田将晖用筷子尖指了指传统酱汁的那碗，“总感觉这个更保险一点。”  
两个人吃完饭走出猪排店。初冬的太阳在空中显得有些弱小，在苍白的天空中放着稍显冰冷的白光。  
“我们从那边的小巷子里绕过去吧，那边有一家不错的茶具店，我想去那里买套茶具。”  
“米米平常也喝茶吗？”菅田将晖在走向茶具店的路上问道。  
“嗯偶尔吧，我平常其实是没这种时间的。但是在时钟塔那边呆久了，有时候还是想正经一点。”  
米津玄师把手伸到大衣兜里，掏出了一盒烟和一个打火机。  
“要抽吗？”米津玄师从里面抽了一根出来在菅田将晖眼前晃了一下，看他没有反应就叼到了自己嘴里，颇为熟稔地点上了。  
等一根烟燃尽，离目的地也就不远了。但他们并不是唯一的想要去茶具店的人，有一个比他们要先进去，米津玄师只看到了他拐过弯进门时留下的背影。  
这个背影很熟悉，是自己无数次在时钟塔里遇见的洛克·贝尔费邦。  
他一下子停住了脚步，有些僵硬地抓住了菅田将晖的衣服袖子。  
“灵体化，离开，就现在。”  
他松开自己的袖子，向着店里走去。  
“不要留在这里，回家，我一个人在这里就好。”  
他在意识里只留下了一句话，把菅田将晖推到从茶具店里看不太到的地方，就一个人向着茶具店走去。  
菅田将晖在他背后听话的灵体化，身体消失在空气中。  
米津玄师在推开茶具店的门之前深深呼吸了一口微冷的空气，然后推门走进。  
门铃悦耳的响了，米津玄师看着那个背影，缓解了一下内心的紧张之后开口。  
“好久不见，贝尔费邦先生。”  
那人转过头来，顺手把压在眼睛上的帽檐抬上去，仿佛是不经意地露出了在右手手背上同样鲜红纠缠的令咒。


	4. 四

“好久不见，Kenshi Yonezu。”那个人把眼睛瞪大一点，灰蓝色的眼睛里显出感兴趣的神色。  
心中的猜测算是被证实了，他来这里的果然是为了圣杯战争。  
“你在这里待的不错啊，我看你都乐不思蜀了，”贝尔费邦随手拿起边上一个茶杯在手上把玩，“不过这里真是不错，我也想在这里多待两天。”  
“这家店不错啊。”  
米津玄师楞了一下，他不知道对方是不是在试探自己。虽说自离开时钟塔到现在没有多久，但自己已经在自家周边的区域放下了能探查魔术师或者魔力的符文石，构筑了一张属于自己的情报网，这家店正是这张情报网的一个重要结点。  
“是吧，这里的东西都很有日本风情，对于西方人来说应该很有吸引力吧，做为纪念品带回去也不错哦。”米津玄师转回视线，在这间显得有些狭小的店里溜达。  
他自然注意到了贝尔费邦始终看着自己，那双狭长的眼睛里充满了审视。  
“怎么，”米津玄师偏头冲他笑一笑，又回过头看柜台上摆着的茶具，“您不喜欢这些东西吗？陶瓷可是很迷人的东西，无论多少次烧制都不会出现一模一样的来。”  
“话虽如此，”贝尔费邦放下手中的小茶杯，走过来从米津玄师视线下拿起一个茶壶在手中把玩，“不过烧制是一码事，所谓的‘养’又是一码事，我说的对吗？”  
烧制是为了做成器，而养器是为了使它具有灵性。  
“没错，您对东方文化了解很深啊。”  
“东方文化很有意思，东方的城市也很有意思，”贝尔费邦笑了笑，“我指的就是这里。”  
“连这里现在正在举行的战争也很有意思吗？”  
“这是自然啊，作为御主的我当然乐在其中，”贝尔费邦笑着，“你在冬木呆了这么久一定很了解这里吧。”  
西洋人眯了眯眼，明明是笑着的表情，眼睛里却与无一丝笑意。  
“我了解你的能力，所以不管你是不是这七位御主中的一员，”他向着米津玄师伸出一只手，“我的从者是Berserker，来加入我吧。”  
米津玄师看着他伸出的手，那只手中一定已经创造又毁灭了无数的使魔，却依旧稍显单薄。  
“不了，”米津玄师看着对方的眼睛，两个人都足够高，完全平视的角度一时竟说不出谁的威压更强，“我想我还是更喜欢平静的生活。”  
“哦？”  
“你不想吗？还是说你已经与其他人？”他的声音听上去有些危险。  
“不，我已经离开时钟塔和魔术协会，我不会再参加任何形式的魔术组织了。”  
“这样啊。但你要知道，在大海波涛汹涌之时，没有一滴水能保持平静。”  
贝尔费邦说完之后随手拎了套茶具到柜台，结账的时候看都不看价钱。  
“告辞。”  
米津玄师冲他点点头，礼节性的补充到：“您以后有事还可以来找我，再见贝尔费邦先生。”  
目送着他走出了店门，他向着店主点了点头。  
“您这边有没有抹茶茶具……”  
从店里出来，米津玄师手里就抱上了一个大盒子，是刚刚买的茶具。  
他也不清楚自己为什么要买，明明是正值圣杯战争期间这样的生死关头，却还要留下一点这样悠闲的派头。  
“Archer？”  
“我在，”从者给了他回应，“您需要我的话我随时出现。”  
米津玄师没有回话，但也没有切断两个人的连接。  
等自己坐电车到家，开了家门，菅田将晖早已经站在那里等候。从者向他点头致意，然后自然地接过了他抱着的大盒子放到了餐桌上。  
“我查过了，”从者向自己开着的工作室门点了点头，“那位贝尔费邦先生。”  
米津玄师点点头，等待着他后面要说的话。  
“您知道他的从者是Berserker。同时我在离开的时候观察了一下他，有一件事您可以确信，就是他绝对不会成为您的威胁。”  
“我向您保证作为召唤科科长的贝尔费邦先生和他的从者，在圣杯战争期间绝对不会成为您的威胁。”  
菅田将晖说话的语气前所未有的坚定。  
“我明白了。”  
“但你为什么要去我的工作室？”  
“因为，”菅田将晖挠了挠头，“我进去查了一些东西，关于那位的资料什么的。”  
米津玄师还真不知道自己的工作室里有那些东西，他记得自己的工作室里只有自己的研究资料。  
不，没准那还真有两本卷宗也不一定。  
米津玄师没再说话，走到餐桌前把茶具盒子打开，把里面的杯子什么的拿出来洗干净，连同水壶什么的一起摆到茶几上。  
“过来，我们是时候商量一下作战计划了。”  
菅田将晖跪在米津玄师的对面，看着他为两个建盏里舀进上好的茶粉，倒进刚刚烧开的水，用茶筅快速搅击几下打出泡沫后端到自己面前。  
他细长白皙的手指很适合做这些事，尾端有些尖尖的圆润手指让他看上去好像妖魅，或者说有些模糊性别的美感。  
“Archer，认真一点，别想别的事情。”米津玄师的声音很平静，连表情都平淡无波。  
他低垂着眉眼看着杯子里荡漾着的茶水，是很漂亮的绿色，散发着它独有的香味。  
鬓边从发绳里松脱出来的头发垂落到脸的两侧，柔和了他下颌有点生硬的线条。  
“我不太清楚你的风格，但我觉得你应该是喜欢主动出击的那个，”米津玄师双手拢住自己冒着热气的杯子，“我不是，我是‘人不犯我我绝不犯人’，所以我觉得咱俩这样的组合正合适。”  
“我明白了，就是在作战的时候你会适时拉住我，但是进行到一定程度您会对我全力支持，是这个意思吧？”  
“没错。”米津玄师的脸上没什么表情，他平铺直叙，讲清现在的现实。  
“而且我并不是自愿加入圣杯战争的，我是因为一位导师的期望而加入，所以我的愿望跟其他的魔术师不一样。”  
“我想在这场圣杯战争中活下来，但是不一定要赢得圣杯。”  
菅田将晖歪了歪头，眼睛眯了起来，声音里带了一点胁迫的意味。  
“你就不想知道自己的极限在哪里吗？”  
“我过去的人生中充满了遗憾，于是我成为从者就是要填补这样的遗憾，但是唯独有一件事我一点也不后悔，就是我在那时候全力以赴了。”  
“您是我的Master，我是您的Servant，我会听从您的命令，但是您这样的想法我是不认同的。”  
“是吗？”米津玄师小声说道。好像一句叹息。  
“如果你是怎么想的话我会的，但我只是一介三流魔术师，并不能做太多事。”  
“而且你一定也发现了，你我之间的连接并不是很紧密。因为按理说从者和御主之间不存在切断连接或者感受不到对方在哪这件事，但是我从召唤你以来，就感受不到你所处的位置，或者说我只能隐隐约约地感觉到。这对于从者和御主来说很不寻常。”  
米津玄师喝了口茶水，接着说。  
“我能感觉到你没有气息遮断这一技能，所以一定是连接问题。可能是我的魔术回路跟你的不太合适，也可能是你那个单独行动的职介技能的影响，或者是其他的问题，但这些我们现在无法验证，只有到实战的时候才能知道。”  
“我会尽我的全力让你在这场战争中玩的痛快，但你也要保证我的安全。”  
“我明白了，”菅田将晖露出一个笑容，“我今天听到你跟贝尔费邦先生说话了，说的是英语吗？”  
“是。”  
“啊米米说英语也好好听，跟西洋人说的连口音都一样呢……”  
“是吗，谢谢啊。毕竟在时钟塔呆了那么久，总会学会的。”  
两个人又陷入了沉默，各自拿着自己的杯子喝茶。  
“今晚可是很危险啊，谁会先出手呢？”菅田将晖笑着，像拿酒杯一样冲着米津玄师抬了抬手中的茶杯。  
“先出手的要不是绝顶聪明，就是完完全全的傻瓜，”米津玄师又给自己冲了一杯茶，他的打茶手法很娴熟，肯定不是第一次做这件事了，“我呢两者都不是，所以我绝对不会现在出手。”  
菅田将晖把茶杯放到桌子上，很放松地用手在后面撑住自己。  
“今晚可是第一个真正意义上的战斗日啊，就算我看不到，作为你一定也能通过你的网感受到。”  
“怎么说，我也是从传统的魔术世家里出来的啊，过惯了那样请报丰沛的日子，到了新地方也是很难舍弃掉这种做派的。”  
米津玄师笑着站起身来，向菅田将晖伸手做出了一个邀请。  
“我给你看看它是怎么工作的。”  
他的工作室更像是一个工坊化的房间，里面的书籍乱中有序，工作台上堆满了各种各样的盒子。  
菅田将晖刚才来过，也注意到了这间有些凌乱的房间里只有工作台右边的墙上没有任何东西，完全是一面洁白干净的墙。  
米津玄师拿过桌上的烟盒，自己点上，又冲着那面白墙画了什么符号。  
随后那面墙上自行绘出了一幅图，是米津玄师家周边大概方圆5公里的范围，上面有数十个大的亮点，周边分布着更小一点的亮点，一眼看上去像一幅星空图。  
“这些亮点是我的结点们，你看他们都是白色的。但是只要这里出现什么从者或者是魔力反应，比如你现在灵体化一下？”  
菅田将晖很听话的灵体化了，在整个身体消失的那一刹那，墙上面就出现了一个灿烂的红色亮点。  
随着菅田将晖解除灵体化，那个红点就在上面消失了。  
“这是我到目前为止最满意的作品，是我在魔术上最大的成就，”他指指那面墙，“它是以卢恩魔术为基础的，和其他类型的探测魔术不太一样。”  
米津玄师把窗帘拉上，打开房间里的灯。  
“就让它开着吧，这样有什么事我们也能知道。”他没再看那面墙，到工作台上拿了两个木头盒子出来。  
两个人又回到茶几前，米津玄师把两个盒子打开，把里面的东西倒出来。  
里面装的是宝石和某些辨认不出的矿物，在灯光的照耀下放出五颜六色的光。  
“这是？”  
“实行魔术刻印的媒介，在关键时候能救命的，”他看了菅田将晖一眼，嘴角微微地笑着，不知道是不是一个嘲讽，“你又不能每一秒都在我身边。”  
之后他没再说话，专心致志地在上面刻下一个个符文。菅田将晖着迷地看着他指尖跃动的各色光芒和他脸上一本正经的神色。  
米津玄师在这里坐了很久，一直坐到月亮升起来，星星在天空出现才停下。他手边堆了一堆石头，上面刻的符文在夜晚发出微弱的光亮。  
就算屋子里暗的已经不太适合工作，米津玄师也没去开灯。他分门别类地把这些石头变成几小堆，攻击的防守的紧急回复的一应俱全。  
做完这些他才第一次站起身放松自己的筋骨，菅田将晖听到了几声他关节发出的呻吟声。  
“这样就可以了吗？”菅田将晖问道。  
“嗯，可以了，”米津玄师从每堆里拿了几块，放到自己大衣里面分隔开的口袋里面，“不到真正决生死的时候我不会用的，这些宝石用掉就再也回不来了，所以我以后出去会多带一些ansuz的，这样用卢恩比较方便。”  
“我有点饿了，”米津玄师去了自己的厨房，“我煮点面，你要吃吗？”  
“好——”  
米津玄师最后端上来两碗拉面，里面简简单单地卧了个温泉蛋，还有切成片的烧肉和翠绿的葱花。  
“哇——”菅田将晖看着那两碗面，眼睛里开心地冒光，“闻着好香啊。”  
“我也就拉面还拿的出手，”米津玄师显得有些不好意思，“快吃吧，凉了就不好吃了。”  
米津玄师听着菅田将晖稀里呼啦地吃面，就觉得这样的场景很久没在自己身边出现了。不管是朋友也好亲人也好，在自己身边都很少有这样平静的时候。  
自己的生活是很平静悠闲，但是还是一个人的平静，感觉这样和他相伴的日子……意外地也还挺好。  
菅田将晖吃的很快，吃完了就趴在桌子上看米津玄师吃。突然他的眼睛里出现了一点红光，顺着看过去，那面流光溢彩的墙上出现了一个红点，正在向中心也就是米津玄师家过来。  
“Master，您的Servant请求出击。”  
菅田将晖突然站起，眼底光华闪动。  
米津玄师没有回答，他放下手中的筷子，用一边的纸把嘴擦干净，又穿上自己的大衣。  
“无需请求，走吧。”  
米津玄师走过菅田将晖，打开了房门。  
在他身后，穿着羽织袴束上长发的菅田将晖再度出现。他长眉蹙起，眼睛中一片战意。  
“您会看到我的实力的。”  
“从此，我会拼尽全力让您不仅能活下来，还要让您得到圣杯。”  
“我发誓。”


	5. 五

菅田将晖关上房门，伸手拉过米津玄师的手，还没等他反驳就拉着他冲上旁边的楼梯，抬手打开楼门，站到了公寓楼的房顶上。  
楼顶上的风有点大，吹起了两个人的的头发。  
“稍微有点冷啊。”米津玄师抖了抖自己的袖子，从兜里摸出手套戴上。  
“有我在侧，你无需畏惧。”菅田将晖上前一步站到米津玄师身边，伸手拉住他的手。他的体温透过手套上的皮革传过来，明明是难以察觉的温度，菅田将晖却莫名地觉得灼热。  
“带我去那边，离这里稍远的地方。”米津玄师把另一只手也伸到菅田将晖的面前，示意他拉着自己过去。  
菅田将晖脸上没有表情，自行放开了那只拉着米津玄师的手，然后他把手臂伸到米津玄师身后，弯下腰把他打横抱起。  
“这样比较方便行动。”菅田将晖直视前方，手上把米津玄师紧紧圈在怀里，“准备好了？我要跳了哦。”  
米津玄师还没来得及回答，就感觉冷风扑面而来，凉凉地打在脸上，割的脸有点疼。  
他抬眼看了菅田将晖一眼，又看了看二人脚下的房顶，菅田将晖正向前跑去，准备跳上面前另一座建筑。  
菅田将晖的表情现在极为认真，甚至是有些严肃了，他的眼里现在大概只有面前的道路吧。米津玄师偷偷扭过头去，把脸贴到了菅田将晖的胸膛上。  
从者果然还是跟人类不太一样，米津玄师能感受到里面因为魔力流动带来的热度和灵核的搏动，温温暖暖的很舒服。  
菅田将晖低头瞥了埋在自己怀里的米津玄师一眼，嘴角带了一丝淡淡的笑。  
“我到前面那里把你放下，”菅田将晖把这句话传到米津玄师的脑子里，“那里应该挺适合你藏一下的。”  
在这样的深沉夜幕的掩藏下，没人注意到在建筑的楼顶上，有一个人抱着另一人跳跃前行。  
“就这里吧，”菅田将晖把人放下，“我先到那边去了，有事情就叫我。顺便你可真轻啊，看可看不出来。”  
菅田将晖刚才一抱就发现了，米津玄师平常穿的衣服肥肥大大的看不出来，其实身上根本没啥肉，一摸全是骨头。  
“这会别说这个，要讲回去再讲。”米津玄师这会显得很严肃。  
“好吧，那我先过去了。”菅田将晖嘴上依依不舍，脚上倒是坚定得很，一点也不留恋。  
米津玄师看着他在楼顶上冲刺一段之后单脚发力跳起，稳稳地落在对面的楼上。他的身影渐渐隐没在夜幕之中。  
“我到达既定位置，何时开始？”  
“稍等。”米津玄师伸手在空中画了什么，那东西出现之后就马上化成一片碎裂的光四散开去，细碎的光芒渐行渐远，最后散落到遥远的地方看不见了。  
手上散开的东西是以太，米津玄师感受着这些物质探测到的魔力活动。  
“戒备，有从者来了。”有魔力反应越来越近，应该是从者，但是反应规模并没有很大。  
“明白。”菅田将晖回答的干净利索。  
随后米津玄师的视线里有一道金光笔直地划过，径直向前飞去。  
“你干什么？”  
“既然从者要来，就要冲着我来；既然是要对抗，就必须面对面地用勇者之姿面对。”  
“毋需担心，全交给我就好，Master。”  
“等等……我觉得有点奇怪……”米津玄师觉得自己身后有一小片地方探查不到任何反应，便回过头去看。  
夜空之下，空无一物，只有风在吹荡。  
破空之声尖利地响起，米津玄师在听到这声空气的尖啸之后只来得及向旁边一侧，接着右脸上就传来了一丝凉意，紧接着就是疼痛。  
“Archer！不明来源袭击！”米津玄师在意识中呼喊了一句，他借力向侧边翻滚，视线环视一周，企图寻找到袭击的来源。  
可目视之处除了静默的建筑什么都没有，米津玄师皱了皱眉，伸手抹了一下自己的脸，把手摊开一看全是血。  
现在也来不及治疗，简简单单刻印了一个止血魔术，米津玄师就继续寻找攻击的来源。  
唯有风，能感受到的只有风。  
虽然没有魔力反应，虽然自己看不到攻击来源，但那东西一定存在。  
能做到这件事的，只有一种可能：Assassin。  
另一位从者。  
“Master！”菅田将晖的声音从空中传来，下一秒他便从天上落下，手上拿了一把弧度很小的细长的弓，猛一看装饰性比威胁性要大得多。  
“是Assassin，”米津玄师看到菅田将晖来了，紧张的心便缓解了些许，声音就免不了有点放松后的抖，“你那边怎么样。”  
“稍微短兵相接了一下，”菅田将晖用手拨了拨弓弦，“我俩都不是近战，我能感受到对方不是很强，但是距离太远我没有把握击杀。”  
“你的脸怎么了?”  
“被那家伙划了一下，不严重，回家再说。”  
菅田将晖也没再问下去，既然米津玄师说没事回家再说，自己就听他的。  
“一会我应该是要面对两位从者，魔力支持还请拜托一下，”他把手中的弓像用枪一样耍了个花，随后搭箭上弦，“还请保护好自己。”  
菅田将晖环顾四周，平静地呼吸着。  
然后他突然暴起，只听见三声弦响，箭矢破空而去，在空中划出耀眼的金光。  
“中了！”他低呼一声。  
“虽然只有一箭，但还是中了。”菅田将晖在脑海中这样告诉米津玄师。  
“既然已被发现踪迹，潜藏也毫无意义，现身吧隐秘者。”菅田将晖开口，声音在魔力的推动下散播开去。  
“不错嘛，”嘶哑的声音响起，随后一个人影出现在菅田将晖正在注视的地方，“能穿破职介技能看到我，真是不容易。”  
“那是魔眼吗？”  
那位从者问道。  
“既然能看破，就算它不是魔眼在你心里也是魔眼了吧。”菅田将晖的声音沉静，手中再度举起弓箭。  
“来吧，与我堂堂正正打一场！”  
对面的人脸隐没在夜色里，菅田将晖看不见他的表情，所以他不知道另一位从者正在向这里逼近。  
“小心！”  
米津玄师大喊一声，手中一枚刻印宝石飞出，重重地击打在菅田将晖的后方，那枚宝石在破碎的那一刻发出一声脆响，一面由光组成的花纹繁复的盾牌从其中展现。  
下一秒，一道强烈的白光直接命中那面盾牌，在一声巨响之后盾牌应声碎裂。  
光芒落尽，一个穿着长袍男人站在那里，他的脸上戴着一个乌鸦形状的面具，不知道是为了阻挡什么。  
“御主就在附近啊，那么这件事真是变得格外的简单了。”他一挥法杖，其上盘绕的蛇形物体活动起来。  
休想……  
在我的面前，没有人能伤害到米津玄师！  
菅田将晖在心中嘶吼一声，双脚发力，整个人跳跃到空中，后背向着米津玄师的方向。  
身体向后掠去，但是那一双眼睛始终注视这那条蛇，手上的弓箭搭好，于下一瞬间射出。  
落到地上后菅田将晖没去看箭矢是否命中，直接右手持弓将它横在身前，左手向后猛地推了米津玄师一把。  
“后退，到墙那里，”菅田将晖没看他一眼，“别进楼，一定在我的视线范围里。”  
他把左手伸进米津玄师的大衣里摸索，拿出一块刻着守护符文的矿石，随后自己跳到空中，将它摔在米津玄师面前的地上。  
“之后，请您来欣赏我的表演吧！”  
“由Archer为您献上，在冬木从未演出过的死之舞蹈！”  
在空中与两位从者跳跃周璇的菅田将晖显得游刃有余，手中的弓箭每一次都正中两人的要害而去。  
兵器与兵器在空中相碰，撞出纷飞的火花。  
两位从者的行动也很敏捷，几乎同时向他冲来。  
离得太远，米津玄师看不到他的表情，但是自己就是莫名的觉得那一秒菅田将晖对着自己笑了。  
菅田将晖在冲着Assassin射出一箭之后，大力挥舞自己显得很纤细的弓格挡另一位从者的法杖，将他打开。  
米津玄师觉得他和菅田将晖的魔术连接中开始单方面的流动，自己的魔力开始向菅田将晖倾斜。  
没等他落地，菅田将晖再次搭箭上弦，这一箭与之前全不一样，上面电光石火，附着了大量的魔力。  
想必这一箭能比得上某些从者的宝具吧。  
它被射出去了，如同流星一样直冲持有法杖的从者而去。  
米津玄师越看越觉得，菅田将晖与两位从者打起来行云流水，或者说他应该是进行了极为准确的预判。  
这一箭也是一样的，那位从者刚刚起身还想再战，眼睛里就映进了这冲自己而来的流星。  
根本来不及躲避，他只来得及举起法杖放出游蛇就被击中。  
那根法杖只仓皇抵挡了一下就被击碎，破碎成万千的碎片飞旋于空气中。  
那支箭击中了从者的灵核。  
重创。  
两声惨叫发出。  
一声是属于面前的这位从者，另一声属于他的御主。  
“得手了，”菅田将晖的声音沉稳，“魔力还没有枯竭吧？”  
米津玄师没有回答他，自己靠在墙上用哆哆嗦嗦的手去摸身上带着的紧急魔力补充药剂。  
刚才这一箭后续的消耗太大，最开始觉得没什么，应该是在击碎法杖的时候菅田将晖加大了力度吧。  
但是药剂本该在的地方什么也没有。  
菅田将晖没有得到米津玄师的回应，也没在意，脚下稍微停顿，旋即转身给了冲上来的Assassin一脚。  
“要懂得死心知道吗？你的同伴已经……”菅田将晖的话还没说完，就听见身后传来的阴狠声音。  
“不……怎可于此止步……”  
“还远远没有结束……”  
那位从者手中再次铸成法杖，漂浮于身前，在他周围渐渐形成鲜红与翠绿交织的诡异光柱。  
米津玄师瞳孔收缩，他知道这位从者将要放出宝具了。  
生死一搏。  
“呵，呵哈哈哈哈……”  
逐渐崩坏的嗓音从那位从者的口中发出。  
“伟大的冥府之神啊，看吧……吾等任务已然完成，我等已经克服死亡……”  
“Resurrection Float Hades！（仿药·无用的冥府之悲叹）”  
在他说完的一刹那，菅田将晖感觉到了那位从者在恢复，但恢复的很奇怪，好像是一具活尸。  
“上啊！Assassin，”那位从者用法杖敲了敲地面，荡漾出一点绿色的涟漪，“现在就看你了。”  
“是，Caster。”Assassin冲着菅田将晖上来。  
菅田将晖手中拿着弓，轻松地躲闪着。  
已经够了吧，做为暗杀者的你。明明是隐秘在黑暗中将敌人一一杀掉的存在，却在今天现出身形，你的失败从一开始就已经注定了。  
“上啊！为了你的爱！杀了他！”Caster撑着法杖站在那里大吼。  
“够了！”菅田将晖一挥手中的长弓。“就在这里了结吧！”  
“Archer，”米津玄师在脑海里呼唤他，“够了，我的魔力不够了……带我走，就现在……”  
菅田将晖猛地看向米津玄师的方向，他正蜷缩在那个墙角。  
不能再耽搁了，可能再过一会米津玄师就会因为魔力缺失而死。但是现在不杀死他们，米津玄师还是会死。  
就在菅田将晖左右两难之际，Caster的全身闪过一道红光。他往后踉跄两步，脸上显出不甘的神色。  
“到此为止吧Assassin，”Caster说道，“Master叫我回去了。”  
“啧，就算用了宝具还是不行……”Caster拄着法杖和Assassin一起跳上对面的房顶，然后灵体化离开了。  
“还真是救了我一命……”菅田将晖看着他俩离开，并确信不会再回来之后欧立刻冲向了米津玄师的所在地。  
“没关系吗Master？”菅田将晖伸手把米津玄师揽进怀里，让他靠着自己。  
“带我回家，家里应该还有药剂。”米津玄师的声音现在只剩下气音，好像下一秒就会断掉，再也说不出话了一样。  
“我怕你撑不到回家，就在这里吧，张嘴。”菅田将晖说完这句话，直接低下头亲上米津玄师听话而微张的嘴唇。  
两个人唇舌相交，菅田将晖带着魔力因子的唾液进入米津玄师的口腔。  
魔力再次在自己的回路里流动，好像救命的甘霖一样，菅田将晖的津液对于魔力濒临枯竭的米津玄师来说是极大的诱惑，他渴求地抬起头，向菅田将晖索求更多。  
米津玄师的唇尝起来有点淡淡的甜味，柔软的舌反客为主的在自己的口腔里挑逗。虽然菅田将晖知道这是魔术师渴求魔力的本能，但是他还是没忍住放任自己享受了一秒。  
最后他自己的理智还是占了上风。  
“够了吧。”菅田将晖抬起头，盯着米津玄师水润的红唇看。天知道他有多想再亲一口，但是估计自己再沉溺下去，米津玄师今天就别想回家了。  
“能不能……”米津玄师抬起头，无意识地用自己毛茸茸的脑袋蹭蹭菅田将晖。  
“回去吧，”菅田将晖再次抱起米津玄师，“回去再说。”  
到了家里，菅田将晖帮着不想动的米津玄师换上睡衣，尽力不让自己的手指碰到米津玄师温暖的皮肤。  
毕竟这家伙这会儿看着还是挺诱人的。  
“你的脸没事吗？”他不放心还是问了一句，毕竟从者造成的伤不是那么好愈合的。  
“没事，让它去吧，”米津玄师在柔软被子的簇拥下闭上眼睛，“我想休息一会……”  
然后他感受到脸上传来了温暖潮湿的感觉。  
米津玄师猛地睁开眼，就看到菅田将晖趴在自己旁边，红润的舌尖还没收回去。  
“你舔我？”米津玄师愣住了。  
“这种伤本来就是舔一下就好的，”菅田将晖站起身来，为米津玄师关上灯，“我去给你准备点恢复魔力的药剂。”  
“今晚可真够呛啊，明天你要补偿我哦。”菅田将晖在走出房间门之前这样说道。


	6. 六

菅田将晖弄完魔力药剂之后回到米津玄师的房间的时候，自己的御主已经睡着了。他 也没去叫米津玄师，把手中的杯子放到米津玄师的床头，然后一屁股坐到他床边的地上。  
刚才那一仗真的是好险，要不是米津玄师告诉自己他魔力快要耗尽，自己绝对会毫无顾忌地打下去，然后米津玄师就会因为魔力耗尽而死吧。  
随后带来的结果就是自己也会毫无意义地消散。  
Assassin今晚应该不会再回来了，Caster也不会了。菅田将晖知道自己那一箭威力有多大，稍微弱一点的从者挨上一定会立刻烟消云散。但是那位Caster最后明明已经是行至末路，却依旧能释放要耗费大量魔力的宝具。  
是御主为了让他活下来而使用的令咒吗？不过为了从者能活下来而使用倒也不亏。  
菅田将晖回头看了一眼米津玄师，他右手正垂在床边，白皙的手背上三划令咒清晰可见。这可是圣杯对每位御主最慷慨的馈赠，既是高浓度的魔力资源，也是御主强制让从者听命的唯一工具。  
三划令咒，清晰地画出自己和米津玄师签订的契约，一旦令咒用尽自己可就再也不是米津玄师的从者了。  
这样的话自己就会被强制召唤回到英灵座上，再度过无数个像从前一样无聊的年头。  
这可一点也不好玩，这件事也绝对不能发生，就算是为了让自己多玩一会也要好好地保护米津玄师。菅田将晖这样想着。  
不过刚才，那位Caster释放了宝具对吧，既然释放了宝具，那么他一定吟唱了宝具名，只要能得知宝具名，就能找到他的弱点并杀掉。那么Resurrection Float Hades该是什么呢？  
菅田将晖把这几个词在嘴里咀嚼一番，“在冥府中漂浮着复活？这是个什么东西啊……”  
菅田将晖搜索着自己在英灵座上学到的东西，他像什么搜索引擎一样搜索着。既然宝具名里有“复活”这个词，那么他生前一定很重视这件事并且为它付诸了巨大的努力吧。  
能牢牢地将这件事刻印在自己灵基之上，并且将它升华为宝具，这一定不是简简单单的就能做到的。  
而且……蛇？菅田将晖很在意他用来攻击的蛇，这从某种程度上来说应该也是他生前的反应。  
蛇，冥府，复活。  
那么这几个关键词组合在一起的话只可能有一个答案。  
生前游遍群山和溪流，探访一切鲜活之物，只为寻求到能治愈人类一切疾病的解药，却因此获罪囚禁于冥府，最终又奇迹般成为医神重返人间。  
最重要的是，他看到一条蛇口中衔着从吉尔伽美什手中偷来的有着复活之力的灵草 救活另一条死去的蛇，便顿悟了由蛇带来的草药之理。从此这条蛇也从此盘踞于他的手杖之上，陪伴着他行医人间，医治无数人。  
这根手杖从此被世人尊为“医学之杖”，直到现在都被镶嵌在许多医学机构的徽章上。  
他的名字也流传至今。  
他即为阿斯克勒庇俄斯，也被称作蛇夫座，世界上第一名叩开医学之门的存在。  
这可真是太有意思了，明明应该有强大的治愈能力的他却被自己打到濒死，这件事听起来都有些好笑。  
现在这位从者在这段时间里应该会失去战力了，不光是如此，自己还获得了这位从者的真名，这样的话打倒他一定会更加容易。  
米米醒来知道这个消息一定会很开心吧，能知道对方的弱点什么的。  
菅田将晖静静地在床边坐着，直到太阳升起来照进屋里他才起来动一动。  
他的御主躺在床上，因为缺少魔力而显得更加苍白的脸上显出一点阳光照射带来的暖色。菅田将晖站在一边看着他，米津玄师睡觉的时候特别平静，不知不觉自己就看得出了神。  
然后米津玄师微微皱起眉，有些不安地把自己蜷起来，漂亮纤细的手指紧紧抓住自己的被子。  
他在做噩梦。  
米津玄师的额头上沁出一点冷汗，呼吸变得急促粗重起来。菅田将晖看着他，偷偷地把自己的意识向他延展过去。  
菅田将晖感受到了米津玄师的梦境：他自己孤身一人，身边围绕着沸腾翻滚的火焰，周围的事物因为这炙烤而融化，然后接踵而至的是巨大的如同利爪一样的光刃。米津玄师在里面躲闪，每一次都是堪堪躲过。  
原来我并不在他的梦境里吗？  
不知道米津玄师是不是感受到了菅田将晖这样有些自私的想法——因为他开始呼唤菅田将晖。  
“将暉……”米津玄师的声音很小，掩藏在自己急促的气息之间。  
他在呼喊自己从者的名字，在自己的噩梦里。  
“我在，Master，我一直在。”菅田将晖一次次在米津玄师的意识里重复这句话，希望能安抚到他。  
不知道在第几次呼喊之后，米津玄师睁开了他的眼睛。他像个小孩子一样眨巴眨巴眼睛，试图让自己清醒过来。  
他的眼神里有很明显的慌乱，在四下飘忽之后落到了菅田将晖的身上。如同尘埃终于落定，在看到菅田将晖的那一刻他流露出了人类最原始的依赖。  
菅田将晖大着胆子坐到米津玄师的床上，把手伸了过去。  
“没关系吧，Master？”  
米津玄师看了看伸过来的这只手，一把抓住，把自己的身体向这只手的主人蹭了过去。  
他肯定是迷糊着，不然像他这么聪明的人不会在圣杯战争还没结束的时候就叫出自己从者的名字。他紧紧地拉着那只手，把自己的头枕到菅田将晖的腿上，嘴里小声地黏黏糊糊地叫菅田将晖的名字。  
准确地说只有名。  
这是个什么情况啊，菅田将晖看着舒舒服服躺在自己腿上的米津玄师，手僵硬地不知道该怎么放。最后他还是像安抚小孩子一样把自己另一只手别别扭扭地放在米津玄师毛乎乎的脑袋上，像安抚小孩子一样摸摸他的头发。  
“好了好了，没事了Master。”菅田将晖说话细声细气，他自己都没想到自己这说的话能这么温柔。  
“我刚刚梦到你了，”米津玄师开口，这时候他的声音已经沉稳下来，“梦见我在跟一位从者单挑，你不在我身边。”  
“我不会抛下你的啊，米米。”诶糟糕，菅田将晖说完才发现自己这一秃噜把这么亲近地自己在心里一直说的名字叫出来了。  
他这边正羞的要死，米津玄师那边就自己说了下去。  
“你没有抛下我，是那时候你已经不在了，”他把抓着菅田将晖的手松开，“是那位从者干的，然后转过来对我。”  
“我那会就感觉特别害怕，然后我听到你在叫我，我就醒了。”米津玄师留给菅田将晖一个侧脸，他把自己的眼睛睁大，盯着对面的墙壁发呆。  
“嗯。”菅田将晖应了一声，他发现米津玄师的眼睛里亮晶晶的，好像是眼泪一样的。  
“如果我真的死了，而这圣杯战争还没有结束的话，我肯定会想办法给你留下点什么的。”  
菅田将晖顿了顿又说。  
“我希望哪怕我死了之后依然能保护你，起码让你在这场圣杯战争后依旧能活下去。”  
他已经把这句话翻来覆去地说过好多遍了，自己也能从中体会到他对自己的关心。能召唤到这样的从者，真的是自己的运气。  
“对了，”米津玄师平静了一下自己的情绪之后坐起来，转头看着菅田将晖，“对于昨天那位Caster你有什么看法？”  
“他是阿斯克勒庇俄斯。”菅田将晖说的很肯定。  
“因为他的宝具吧，Resurrection Float Hades。”米津玄师念出他的宝具名，语气里不觉带上一点英国式的优雅。  
“直译的话就是在冥府中漂浮着复活，如果说的文雅一点或者对于那位更准确一点的话们应该是仿药·无用的冥府之悲叹。”  
“米米你的英语真的好好，在那边到底练了多久啊。”  
“在这个时候不要说些跟这些没关系的话，”米津玄师笑的很开心，但说的话是很直白的拒绝，“而且我告诉过你吧，我在时钟塔呆了很久，说成这样也是应该的。”  
“还有那位从者现在应该丧失战力了吧，”米津玄师看着菅田将晖点点头之后表情明显地放松了下来，“那就好，我现在要去喝点药补补魔力，不然今天晚上还要打的话就很难办了。”  
菅田将晖给他指指床头柜上的药剂，说道：“我昨天给你弄完之后回来，你已经睡了，我觉得它现在应该还能喝。”  
米津玄师挪到那边，探头看了一眼。淡紫色的药剂自行顺时针旋转着，上面冒着珍珠色的蒸气。  
“熬的不错嘛，比我弄得好，”米津玄师毫不吝惜自己的夸奖，伸手拿过来一饮而尽，“不过这玩意还真是一如既往的难喝。”  
菅田将晖看着米津玄师喝完之后嫌弃地摇摇头，不觉幸灾乐祸地笑笑。  
然后他又严肃起来说道：“昨天晚上可真是太危险了Master，没有感应还真是一件很危险的事，我觉得要不今后你就在这别出去了，我一个人就行。”  
“让你一个人孤零零地身处危险之中吗？就算你确实是很强大的从者，但是抛下你一个人？不，这可不是我平常的作风。”  
米津玄师嗤笑一声，向菅田将晖扬扬手里的杯子走出自己的房间，人出去了，话却飘飘悠悠地传了过来。  
“还有你是不是傻，都感应不到了我自然要在能看到你的地方，不然连你是不是要死了都不知道。”  
“别把我看得很金贵啊，我也是有点能力的，你就把昨天晚上当成是个意外好了。”  
米津玄师的语气听上去明明是开着玩笑，菅田将晖却从中感受到了他的认真，笑着回应了声好。  
昨天的话应该还是自己做的太过火了，而且需要那么大量的魔力的话不管御主是谁都要提前打好招呼的吧，不然一个搞不好就是两条命啊——不过从者实质上也不算是命就是了。  
刚刚米津说的话，也不知道是不是在逞强，因为在某些时候米津玄师能做到的事确实其他的魔术师都做不到，所以要判断他的能力还真是有点困难。  
“喂，”菅田将晖从床上起来走出去，刚好看到洗漱完的米津玄师从厕所出来走到厨房给自己准备给自己弄点东西吃，“今天晚上还要再打吗？要打的话我要去准备……嗯？”  
菅田将晖话没说完就感受到了一阵魔力波动，很奇怪地，他几乎是本能地从中获得了一条消息。  
“Caster死了。”菅田将晖声音沉稳平静，好像这条消息不过是像谁今天不能回家一样平常。这样的语气和消息里裹挟着的震惊换来了米津玄师一个惊诧的眼神。  
“怎么就——”米津玄师前半句话刚出口，脸上就换了一副恍然大悟的表情。  
“对，你伤到了他的灵核吧，”米津玄师打开自己的食品柜，“啊，家里只有面包了。”  
“准确地说是重创，我能感觉到他的灵核已经裂了。”  
“那一箭可真是够劲啊，你可是基本上把我的魔力都掏空了呢，”米津玄师把面包拎出来，故作嫌弃地上下打量着他，“怪不得你今天这样精神，肯定自己保留了不少吧。”  
嗯，菅田将晖不能反驳，毕竟这就是既成事实。  
米津玄师在吃完早饭之后又一头扎进自己的工作室开始查什么，菅田将晖本来还想过去搭把手，一看是关于卢恩魔术的自己啥也看不懂，只能坐在一边看点别的、  
工作室里基本上什么魔术方面都有所涉猎，还有几本笔记是关于人偶制作的，扉页上都是“苍崎橙子”这一个名字。  
菅田将晖在这里随便翻着翻那，米津玄师竟然也不说烦，不过是在菅田将晖的魔爪伸到自己某些东西的时候瞪他一眼。  
“我们出去吧，外面还有好多杂兵等着我去清除呢，而且你在这里坐了好久了，”菅田将晖说着，伸手摸摸米津玄师的后背，“明明昨天说要补偿我的。”  
“嗯。补偿你，”米津玄师伸了个懒腰站起来，“走吧，今天看了一天了，也应该出去实践一下我看的东西了。”  
两个人走到楼下，菅田将晖自然还是像普通人一样的装扮。  
“卢恩是一种艺术，它需要使用者像理解艺术一样去理解它，”米津玄师在走到冬木大桥附近后突然这样说道，“古时它被使用的时候，同样的符文完全可以用来做成不一样的魔术。”  
夜色轻浮地卷了上来，如同海浪埋上沙滩一样将冬木市埋没。  
“要小心，Caster已经不在了，其他的从者想必会变本加厉地冲上来。”米津玄师伸手，在前方的虚空中抓了一下，手中被圈住的空气放出些朦朦胧胧的光来。  
“你看这个就是有从者从这里经过的痕迹，虽然很微弱，但是还是能察觉到。”  
“没错！感觉很敏锐啊魔术师！”一个娇蛮声音出现，声音张扬自信，里面掩藏不住高昂的笑意。  
“Saber！最美貌的巫女狐，参上！”  
从两个人的头顶，一个身影翻滚落下，尘埃落定后，一位白衣红裙的橙发少女出现在两个人面前。  
“不过你可说错了一点，就是我根本就不是从者，我乃是被召唤而来的天女姬，是最美的天——女——姬——哦！”  
“是个麻烦的家伙，御主，还请您后退。”  
“这位Saber，也由我来解决。”


	7. 七

“不，先稍安勿躁。对于心怀高傲之人，就要奉承以对。”米津玄师在意识里说话的时候分外沉稳，他上前一步，向从者点了头。  
“虽不知道您是何方神圣，但听到天女姬这一称呼，自然对您生出敬畏之情，不知您能否赏光，让我二人从这里过去呢？”  
“哦？放你们过去吗，”对面的女性从者理了理头发，“我可不会做出这件蠢事，就算是面对的是普通魔术师，我也会用这把刀将其斩杀取其血液的，更何况——”  
“你旁边的那位是个从者，我更是要拼尽全力阻拦你们了。”  
“Master，请您后退，这会很危险。”菅田将晖上前一步，现出自己的武装。  
米津玄师笑了笑，伸手在面前画了一个符文，整个人消失在空气里。  
对面的从者皱了皱眉。“你的御主很小心啊，既然我看不到他，就只能打倒你了。”  
她又眨眨眼睛，现出一个迷人的笑，带着笑意的眼睛直勾勾地看向菅田将晖。  
菅田将晖被那眼睛直视了一下，整个人顿住了，下一秒才动了起来。  
“那是魔眼，要小心，”米津玄师在菅田将晖的意识里说道，“那可以魅惑人心，让人的眼里只能有她。”  
菅田将晖笑笑，他从来不相信会有这种眼睛，因为在自己被召唤现界之后，眼睛里就只有米津玄师一个人了。手中再度出现那修长的弓，双腿发力后跳上身边的栏杆，再跳到路灯上。  
抬手向她射出一箭，明明是非常自信地认为足以命中，却被对方轻易地挡开。  
“不要以为我只是嘴上说说，我实际上可绝对不会差哦！”Saber抬剑，漂亮地耍了个剑花。  
“像我这样的天女姬，对你只要用三分力就够了。”她抬手一剑斩断路灯杆，迫使菅田将晖跳到对面。  
这位从者很强，菅田将晖能感受到。他现在没法看透对方的弱点，与其说看不透，不如说对方根本没有能用来压制的弱点。  
菅田将晖一边企图用箭突破她的防御，一边被她逼得且战且退，一路向远离米津玄师的方向去，双方的连接越来越微弱，直到在自己一跃之后彻底断开。  
自己失去了和米津玄师的魔力连接，也就是说这一仗自己只能依靠现存的魔力支撑。  
必须要速战速决了，或者……  
菅田将晖看了一眼不远处的冬木大桥，他相信自己到那里之后米津玄师一定能发现。  
心中主意已定，菅田将晖做出败走的样子，一路溃败到冬木大桥上。  
手中把弓握得更紧，他把自己剩下的魔力在回路中循环一遍。“嗯，还剩下不少，做弓兵就是这点好，不用靠御主太多。”  
自己剩下的魔力从现在来看还能撑不久，菅田将晖搭箭上弦，手上射出三箭，却全被Saber挡开。  
“都说了这对我可算不了什么！不过是小菜一碟。”她大笑着，纵身一跃到桥的吊索上，她在上面飞跑，向着菅田将晖冲来。  
人未至，剑气先到。  
风尖利地划过空气，在菅田将晖的身上划出一道深深的血口。疼痛的感觉传到大脑，他深深呼吸一口初冬夜晚微冷的空气，让自己的脑子冷下来。  
疼痛是件好事，流血也是，不过失去魔力并不是件好事。  
“如果米津玄师在就好了，这样我就可以被治疗……”  
菅田将晖没再去管那个伤口。不是他不想管，而是对方的攻势太过猛烈他自己没空去管。他向那位从者冲去，手上修长的弓去格挡对方的长剑，双方的兵器相交，滑落一地的火星。  
自己的手在抖，不管对方是什么力量都太过强大了，再这样下去的话肯定抵挡不了多久。  
双方交战之中，那位Saber越战越勇，手上的剑在空中划出残影。一轮战罢，菅田将晖身上再添几道新伤。自己能感受到从伤口里往外流出的魔力，于是手中放出的箭的威力也小了起来。  
自己已至强弩之末，菅田将晖很清楚这一点。现在自己光是维持防御上没有漏洞就很不容易了，更何况对面还越战越勇。  
“唔！”菅田将晖痛呼一声，一个不小心自己的腹部就被那位从者狠狠地用剑贯穿，仅剩的魔力从中快速地流逝。  
“啊哈！你今天果然不能离开这里了，”对面的从者冲过来，橙色的头发在空气中飞舞，“看着吧，你这没有御主的从者！”  
那把剑冲自己而来，自己因为魔力的流失而完全动不了，他正想抬起弓阻挡，哪怕只是徒劳的抵抗也行。因为如果被这把剑命中的话，自己应该就会和Caster一个下场。  
“那你也要问问我的意思！”米津玄师的声音响起，菅田将晖猛地抬起头，看见他的Master从那位从者身后现身，手中扔出两枚流光溢彩的宝石，于自己和菅田将晖面前形成屏障。  
“用一划令咒下令！Archer，立刻离开!”他的声音穿破夜晚浓厚的黑暗，带着手上最外圈的一划鲜红令咒放出的红色光芒传达给菅田将晖。那一环皮肤上的红色轻轻颤抖着变成破碎的暗红色，然后化成流动的魔力传输到菅田将晖的身体里。同时他的嘴上不停，咏唱着什么古老的咒语。  
魔力再一次在自己的回路里流转，令咒的效力带有指向性的强迫着自己离开。菅田将晖感觉到自己的伤口在快速的愈合——米津玄师在为他实施治疗魔术。趁着令咒的威严还在，他向着米津玄师冲去，如同奇迹一般躲过Saber的一记斩击，一把捞起米津玄师跳上桥的吊索。  
“快走。”米津玄师的声音明显故作的沉稳，尾音里是压抑不住的颤抖。他从菅田将晖的怀里向后看了一眼，那位Saber冲了上来，一道风刃直勾勾地冲着米津玄师过来。  
根本来不及躲避，那道风刃正中自己的右眼。  
那是无以言表的剧痛，魔术回路从中割裂，眼球精致的组织在刹那间崩毁。  
从那原本漂亮的眼睛里流出鲜血，手摸上去能感觉到那里有点陷了下去，这只眼睛肯定是废了。  
鲜红的血液洒落到空中，如同一串断裂开圆润名贵的石榴石。“记住了，今天本小姐心情好，就先放你们一马！”声音依旧张扬明快，但Saber没有再追，只是静静地站在桥上，然后纵身一跃，消失在河面上。  
“Master，回路是不是——”菅田将晖的声音在抖，他把米津玄师抱得紧紧的，像抱小孩一样让他横在自己怀里。  
殷红的血从米津玄师捂着自己右眼的指缝中流下，淌到他的袖子里。  
眼睛是米津玄师魔术回路很密集的地方，这样的地方被破坏了只意味着一件事，就是米津玄师的魔力也在快速流失。  
“明白了，您坚持一下。”菅田将晖在建筑的顶子上飞奔，心中翻滚着越来越浓重的焦急。  
“没事，回路……帮我补一下。”米津玄师的声音回响在菅田将晖的脑海，听上去明显虚弱了很多。  
菅田将晖低头看了他一眼，虽然那只眼睛已经被捂住，但血却一直在流。菅田将晖跳到一座楼上之后立刻冲到楼梯间，用后背把门撞开，带着米津玄师躲到里面。  
“稍微……等一下。”菅田将晖抱着米津玄师坐到地上，狠狠地咬破了自己的右手食指，让里面的血流出来。  
“应该会疼，忍一下。”  
从者的血流到米津玄师的眼睛里，强迫修补被破坏掉的回路。  
那是一种混着麻痒的疼痛，痛感不强但是痒痒的弄得米津玄师很难受。自己又不敢动，生怕一个不小心让回路修补失败。  
米津玄师伸手紧紧地揪住菅田将晖的衣襟，指甲的根部几乎要渗出血来。他咬住自己有些干裂的嘴唇，也不说自己难受，就是较着劲的用力咬着，好像这样就能减轻一点自己的难受一样。  
菅田将晖没管他，自己小心翼翼地给血液里的魔力带了指向，一点一点拼出米津玄师原来的回路。  
菅田将晖在修补到破损最严重的地方时，下意识地看了米津玄师一眼，结果手下的魔力流未经改变，直接横冲直撞冲到米津玄师脆弱的组织里，把米津玄师弄得生疼。但他什么也没说，生生受了这一下，咬着自己嘴唇的牙齿一用力，一颗血珠就这样蹦了出来。  
“！”菅田将晖来不及抱歉，直接把情绪传达给了米津玄师。米津玄师什么也没说，只是把自己的意识附了上来。  
“我看着你弄。”他的意识这样说道。  
菅田将晖心中一松，有米津玄师看着自己就能获得指导，这样出错的概率就会降低很多。  
就算在这种时候，米津玄师也称得上是足够让人信赖，他带着菅田将晖再一次重建了自己的回路。期间各种各样的精密操作全部由米津玄师本人操刀，好像某位外科医生给自己动了个手术。  
回路修补完成，但是失去的视力再也回不来了。  
“辛苦了。”米津玄师冲着菅田将晖露出一个温暖的笑容，在意识里这样说了，然后在他的怀里干脆利落的晕了过去。  
菅田将晖被吓得连心跳都漏了一拍，慌慌张张地去查看米津玄师的呼吸，生怕出了什么事。然后他才回过神来，觉得自己傻得不行：因为要是米津真的死了，是不会给他机会让他查验呼吸的。  
应该是太累了，自己今天把两个人弄得都太危险了，尤其是自己的御主。为了救自己不仅消耗了大量的魔力，还用掉了一划令咒，最为令自己心痛的就是米津失去了一只眼睛。  
一只在自己被召唤后就始终注视着的眼睛。  
菅田将晖把米津玄师抱起来，再次奔波在深夜的黑暗里。  
幸好米津玄师住的是顶楼，菅田将晖单手抱着米津玄师打开门，把他放到床上。去工作室给他把剩下的魔力补充药剂拿过来，又盯着米津玄师看了半天，最后还是狠下心来把他摇醒。  
“把药喝了再睡吧。”菅田将晖说着，他是真的很担心米津玄师，毕竟魔术回路是修补过一次的人，万一睡觉的时候除了点什么事可真是救也救不回来了。  
“嗯？”米津玄师睁眼看了菅田将晖一会，蛮不情愿地坐起来拿起杯子又放下。  
“我说，不是有个更快的补充魔力的方法嘛，”他用手揉了揉眼睛，“我真的不想喝这玩意”  
米津玄师拉着菅田将晖的袖子把他拽到自己身边，眼睛里带了某种狠厉。  
“跟我做吧。”  
他的声音依旧是沉稳严肃的，跟他在谈论作战计划的时候一模一样，绝对不是在跟自己调情。菅田将晖看着他只觉得害怕，明明失去了一只眼睛，他视线带来的威压却完全没有减少，他看起来好像要把自己吃干抹净，连骨头都要被酿成美酒一般。  
“为……为什么啊？”菅田将晖声音在颤抖，心里开始思考这件事向后发展的可能性。  
“因为速度快。”米津玄师回答完之后，皱着眉把自己从床上撑着坐起来，伸手拉着菅田将晖的领子用自己身体的重力向前一拉。  
两个人跌倒在被子里。  
米津玄师把手伸到后脑，把发绳扯下来，再整理整理自己前边的头发，想把再也无法睁开的右眼挡住，但是他的头发太整，试了好几次均宣告失败。菅田将晖看着米津玄师的动作只觉得心里又疼又酸，眼睛里也湿湿的，最后他背过头去，不想再看米津玄师这样无谓的努力，免得自己真的流出眼泪。  
“算了，你别看我眼睛，”米津玄师只当他嫌弃自己，索性破罐子破摔，“我说，你得听我话吧。不过你不听也没事，我把药喝了就完了。”  
“不，来做吧。”菅田将晖听出了米津话里带的那点失望，于是他伸手去解自己御主的衣服扣子，露出底下大片的苍白皮肤。  
米津玄师看着菅田将晖，他自己不知道为什么要说出刚才那种话做出刚才那种事，好像有什么东西让他把自己内心深处那些从来不能拿上台面的事物全部丢上来摆在别人面前一样。  
不，事已至此，倒不如全身心地投入进去。毕竟在圣杯战争里沉浮，有没有那还在路上的明天还是个未知数呢。


	8. 八

“唔……”米津玄师被菅田将晖压在下面，两个人唇齿交缠，交换着一个纯粹为了补魔的吻。他抱住菅田将晖的脖子，把自己的嘴唇和菅田将晖的贴得更紧一点，好像这样就可以摄取更多口涎中的魔力。  
几乎是魔术师的本能，米津玄师在两个人分开之后留恋地伸出自己红润的舌舔掉嘴唇周围的涎水，不愿意放过一点从者的体液。他用一种迷蒙的水润眼神看着菅田将晖，用手去摸从者现在依旧整整齐齐的衣服。  
菅田将晖握住了米津玄师扯在自己衣襟上的手，御主的手指是凉的，越到指尖温度越低。催动自身灵基让身上的衣服消失在空气中，露出自己的身体。Archer的躯体修长，皮肤下的肌肉轮廓不是很明显，但是摸上去很柔韧健康。  
“Master，交给我吧……”他的声音传到米津玄师的耳中，低低的魅惑嗓音撩拨着自己的内心最深处的欲望。米津玄师放松下来，任由从者褪下自己身上的衣物，用手去触摸自己。  
自己的御主真的好瘦，菅田将晖只觉得手下皮肤掩盖的骨骼形状分外的明显，一圈圈鸟笼一样的细弱肋骨包裹着里面那颗跳动着的脆弱心脏。如同朝圣一样，菅田将晖俯下身去亲吻米津玄师的胸膛，一个接一个的吻落在心脏的位置，炽热的嘴唇触碰上去惹得他一阵阵颤抖。  
菅田将晖几乎能通过嘴唇感受到御主的心跳，透过肌肉骨骼和皮肤传出来。米津玄师的手指轻飘飘地划过自己的手臂，在皮肤上留下几道冰凉的痕迹，最后抓住了自己的手腕。  
“你快一点……”米津玄师的手指用力握了握菅田将晖的手腕，用脚不轻不重地踹了一脚菅田将晖的小腿。  
“我不知道具体怎么弄，”菅田将晖委委屈屈地说着，手上却伸向米津玄师半硬的欲望，“我只知道弄这里……”从者温热的手指挑逗着御主的性器，动作算不上熟练却足以让没什么经验的米津舒服地蜷起脚趾，从喉咙里升出几声喘息。  
自己的御主一定兴奋了，菅田将晖感觉到手下的器官渐渐硬起，顶端渗出一些液体。他正在享受自己给米津玄师带来的快感造成的成就感，身下的人突然动了。  
米津玄师往后蹭蹭坐起来，双手抱住菅田将晖的脖子用重力使两个人的位置调了个个，变成自己坐在菅田将晖的小腹上。  
“你好慢哦，”他小声地抱怨着，跪坐着的双腿向后膝行，最后坐到了菅田将晖的膝盖上，“照你这么弄得话我还不如去喝药。”他抬眼瞪了菅田将晖一下，眼底有淡淡的粉红色，看着似嗔似喜。  
米津玄师调整了一下自己的姿势，转而跪到菅田将晖的两腿中间，他弯下腰去，用舌头舔了舔菅田将晖立起的头部。  
柔嫩的舌尖滑过，菅田将晖只觉得快感直冲大脑，然后是极大的震惊。  
“您不必……”颤抖着的话语刚刚出口，米津玄师就抬头看他，顺手把左边垂下的头发别到耳后，露出那只完好的眼睛看着自己。微微上挑的眼尾配上自己最脆弱的器官被他掌握在手中，似是诱惑似是逼迫，让菅田将晖无端想起了自己还是人类的时候听到的艳鬼的传说。  
米津玄师没有给他太多时间去回忆过去，在品尝了两口他性器的头部之后，米津玄师把它含了进去。从者的性器在自己嘴里微微跳动，渗出的液体被米津玄师全盘接下。味道不算太好，但是其中包含着米津玄师现在最需要的魔力。他尝试着去挑逗菅田将晖，让顶端的小孔渗出更多的东西。  
米津玄师的口腔温温热热的，一点点把菅田将晖一半的性器都吞进嘴里，舌尖贴上他热烫的皮肤，轻轻地在上面辗转。涎水从米津玄师的嘴角流下，滑过菅田将晖的皮肤，给他带来一些增加快感的麻痒。  
“嗯……”米津玄师小声地哼哼着，吞吐着口中的性器，又灵光一闪地给菅田将晖做了两次深喉。从者的性器顶到自己的喉头处，米津玄师下意识地想把它吐出去，却被菅田将晖按住了后脑。  
被迫含了一会之后，菅田将晖挺动几下，把微凉的精液射进了米津玄师的喉咙里，然后有点诚惶诚恐地退了出来。从者的精液和人类的一样，黏黏糊糊地糊在米津玄师喉咙处的黏膜上，他竭力忍着想把这团东西吐出去的冲动，咽了下去。  
从者的精液对于米津玄师来说绝对是一剂猛药，魔力从胃部散到身体各处，全身的回路再一次涌进魔力。菅田将晖感觉到身上趴着的人颤抖着，从喉咙里发出小小的哼哼声。  
“Master，可以吗？”菅田将晖坐起来伸手把米津玄师拉到自己的身上，让他能稍微舒服一点，却在米津玄师光裸的身体贴到自己身上的时候感觉到了小腹上某种粘腻的液体。  
原来米津玄师已经去了一次吗？菅田将晖在嘴角扬起一个笑，伸手抬起把头靠在自己脖子边上的米津玄师的下巴，给了他一个亲吻。米津玄师却显得有些抗拒，稍微缓了一会就把菅田将晖推开了。  
“作为从者你应该要听我的吧，”他把手撑在菅田将晖的胸膛上让自己坐起来，然后扬起头以一个上位者的姿态说道，“换一个方式再来一次，如何？”尾音向上挑着，明明是问句，却更像是一个不能违抗的命令。  
米津玄师不愿意告诉菅田将晖，并且自己也不愿意相信，用从者体液来补充魔力的感觉真是分外的好。随着魔力一起到达自己四肢百骸的还有极致疲惫之后令人上瘾的放松，和说不出口的，或许是快乐的东西。  
“然后该怎么做呢，来教教我吧。”菅田将晖把手放到米津玄师的胯骨上，手指轻轻敲打他的腰。  
“直接进入我，来吧……”后面的半句话隐没在米津玄师的喉咙中，被菅田将晖带来的吻堵住了。  
“但是你会很疼。”  
“没关系，”米津玄师捋了捋自己的头发，显得毫不在意，“反正你射进去的话就算是受伤也会立刻愈合的，不用在意。”  
菅田将晖挑了挑眉毛，米津玄师如果这么说了的话自己也没必要在意了。伸手把米津玄师压在怀里，然后一个翻身把他压在身下。  
菅田将晖舔湿了自己的手指，简单地为他做了扩张。在进入之前他不放心地又问了一句：“真的没关系吗？会很疼的。”  
“没事，来吧。”米津玄师用腿箍住他的腰，脸上带了一个笑。  
从者用手握住米津玄师的腰，把自己的头部顶了进去。仅仅经过加单扩张的后穴一下子还不适应这样外来的器物，本能地想要把它推出去。菅田将晖联通米津玄师的大脑，安抚着他让他放松一些。  
性器的头部进入米津玄师的肠道，那里面蠕动着抗拒，却偏偏适得其反让器物进的更深。  
“唔……”米津玄师颤抖着呻吟，手紧紧地抓住身下的床单。  
“不用管我，你直接进来吧，”他在菅田将晖停止动作之后长出一口气，眼睛里带了泪水，“长痛不如短痛。”  
菅田将晖瞪大了眼睛看米津玄师，生怕自己听错了什么。然后米津玄师皱了皱眉，拍了他一巴掌，不疼，但是无比清晰地告诉了他自己刚刚没有听错。  
“那我进去了，你稍微忍一下。”菅田将晖用手把米津玄师卡在自己身前，硬起的性器慢慢向里推进，米津玄师闭着眼睛深深呼吸来缓解下身的疼痛。  
菅田将晖感受到肠道里面渐渐湿润起来，肯定是流血了。他本来想再换一下让米津玄师适应一下，没想到在自己全部进去之后米津玄师自己缠了上来。他的手从自己腋下穿过，整个人贴了上来。  
平时因为身高的原因看起来有些楞的米津玄师现在显得格外的柔软，温温柔柔地缠上来，说他像水不太合适，他更像是夜晚捏不住的一段残梦，偏偏不想甩也甩不掉。  
菅田将晖在米津玄师的身体里缓慢地动作着，一点一点探索着御主的隐秘之地，直到找到米津玄师最快乐的那一点。  
就在这里。  
菅田将晖从来没跟男人做过，但是在他生前他有过很多女人，他知道怎么来挑起人类的快感。他一点也不急躁，抱着米津玄师慢慢地做，一次次轻轻蹭过那一点小小的凸起，让快感累积在米津玄师的身体里。  
米津玄师从来没体会过这种感觉，疼痛的感觉在身体里渐渐消退，取而代之的是越来越丰满的快乐。菅田将晖还偏偏没有断开两个人的思维连接，于是米津玄师能感受到属于从者一部分的感受。  
这种感觉很奇怪，明明自己是被干得那一方，属于男性的前端也有属于它的快乐。  
“Archer，不……不要……”米津玄师抗拒着，下身传来的被一次次撑开的感觉太过明显，敏感点被刮蹭让他自己不由自主地颤抖。喉咙里发出的声音是大脑下意识的想法，被自己不假思索地说了出来。  
他紧紧抱着菅田将晖，好像这是他唯一的依靠。大概人类某种奇特的本能，米津玄师明明知道自己被菅田将晖操弄会很舒服，自己却想要让这快乐减轻一点。他在发现言语不能阻止菅田将晖的动作之后决定换一种方式。  
米津玄师本想一口咬上菅田将晖的肩膀，最好给他留下什么牙印子，结果柔软的舌头抢在坚硬的牙之前接触到了菅田将晖的皮肤，原本强硬的噬咬最后变成了一个湿湿滑滑的吻。  
菅田将晖自然不知道米津玄师想咬自己一口，他很天真的以为米津玄师很喜欢自己这样干，手下的动作愈加放肆，带来的快感也成倍地在两个人体内堆积。  
在高潮到临的那一刻，米津玄师没忍住自己的声音，哭着射了出来。白色的浑浊液体飞溅到两个人的小腹上，后穴也随之缩紧，紧紧地包裹住菅田将晖的性器。  
这正中菅田将晖下怀，他在米津玄师缩紧后穴之后冲撞了两下射了进去，换来米津玄师一阵颤抖。强烈的快感促使米津玄师需要紧紧抓住什么，结果手下菅田将晖的肩膀就遭了殃，生生被掐出好几道血痕。  
菅田将晖感受到了米津玄师的颤抖，那几乎是不受他控制的。高潮带来的快感本就使他变得极其敏感，从者精液里含有的魔力又促使他再次作为魔术师享受到了别人享受不到的快乐。米津玄师感觉自己肠道里菅田将晖的体液微微放出热量，从小腹游走到全身。  
啊，这是多么明显的快乐啊。米津玄师在最初难以承受的快感过去之后开始享受这样餍足的快乐，他连动都不想在动一动，感觉浑身都暖洋洋的，这几乎要让从来没有这样经验的自己上瘾了。  
菅田将晖把自己从御主的身体里退出来，把躺在那里的米津玄师抱在怀里，让他靠着自己，好在他细嫩的后颈处落下一个又一个的吻。  
“很舒服吧，Master。”菅田将晖的声音是得到满足之后特有的低沉沙哑，现在听上去不觉有点慵懒的诱惑。  
米津玄师点点头做为回应，任由菅田将晖吸吮自己颈后的皮肤，在上面落下他自己的痕迹。身体里的魔力活泼地在回路里运行，米津玄师从来没有这种感觉，原来充沛的魔力会让自己这么舒服……  
他转过身，让自己的胸膛和菅田将晖的贴在一起。死里逃生的快乐混杂在性交后的满足里，弄得米津玄师难得的轻飘飘的。  
“嗯……”米津玄师凑上去，主动同菅田将晖接吻。唇舌相交，两个人互相挑逗着对方，涎水从嘴角流下来，拉出一道银丝落到菅田将晖的胸膛上，留下一道淫糜的水痕。  
“将暉……”米津玄师用气声叫着从者的名字。  
“哎Master你别叫我名字，万一被人听到——算了你叫吧，我还挺喜欢的。”菅田将晖在意识里这样说了。  
“米津玄师装作没有听见，依旧留恋地舔着菅田将晖的嘴角。菅田将晖看米津玄师今天简直是不正常的行为，就开起了他的玩笑。  
“怎么，今天还不够吗？”  
结果米津玄师投给他一个湿润的眼神，里面暗流涌动，翻腾的全是隐秘的欲望。  
“哎幸亏我是从者，”菅田将晖心中了然，伸手去揉米津玄师的屁股，感受着米津玄师全身上下难得称得上柔软的地方，“不然非得被你榨干了不可。”  
米津玄师在他怀里黏黏腻腻地哼唧着，伸手抱住了菅田将晖。  
“可你是我的从者啊——”  
“嗯是，所以要听你的，明天早上——啊今天下午你起来可别说累。”  
“好。”


	9. 九

菅田将晖之后又跟米津玄师做了一次，彻底把从各种意义上把自己的Master喂饱之后才从床上起来，此时已是东方既白。又抱着动也不愿动的米津玄师去洗澡再抱回来，守在他旁边直到米津玄师在傍晚醒来。  
“晚上好，”菅田将晖从一边的椅子上站起来，“昨天睡得好吗？身上会不会酸？”米津玄师的表情一片茫然，这样维持了一会之后从床上坐起来，皱了皱眉。  
“我昨天对你做的事是不是有点过分，因为我明明可以喝药的。”  
“没有，”菅田将晖露出一个很灿烂的笑，“相反我很高兴。”  
“今晚不出去了，”米津玄师从床上下来，伸手抖抖身上菅田将晖给他换上的睡衣，“以后也不出去了，任他们打吧。”  
“那这几天我们干什么啊？”  
米津玄师的唇边出现了一个在嘲讽什么的笑容：“自然是在家里呆着，等到只剩一位从者了之后再出去。”  
“我明明也是有能力去消灭别的从者的啊。”菅田将晖企图跟他据理力争  
“怎么，叫你再出去一次之后再被Saber弄到死吗？我可是绝对不会同意的，”他眯了眯眼，伸手到前面的空气中好像想要抓住什么，“你胜不过她的，所以要想活下来，就只能去赌一把，赌她会被其他从者杀死。”  
“你也见识到她的魔眼了吧，就算是被波及到也会引发相当严重的后果。”米津的声音很冷静，全然不像昨天他在床上那般的风情万种。  
“我昨天是不是一直缠着你做？”  
菅田将晖点了点头，心中有种莫名的慌乱，像做错了事站在老师面前的小孩子一样看着米津玄师，看着他的脸上露出一个很温柔很温柔的微笑。  
“是魔眼，卢恩魔术支撑起的防御魔术会有一点对这种能力的防御，但是没想到我还是中招了……”米津低下头，长长的手指绞在一起。  
“它本来不应该这样的，起码不应该扭曲成这个样子……”  
现在换成米津像个犯了错的小孩子一样了，他故意不去看菅田将晖的眼睛，自己低着头小声说着话。  
“总之，”他突然把头抬起来，声音也扬起来了，“昨天晚上真是非常抱歉！”  
米津玄师猛地站起来冲着自己鞠了一躬，把菅田将晖吓了一跳。  
“不不不您完全不需要这样，” 菅田将晖伸手扶了他，“昨天……其实还不错。”  
“嗯，是吗。”米津抬起身，脸上没什么表情。  
他没法告诉菅田将晖自己心中的想法。做为魔术师的自己无比清楚那魔眼被扭曲之后带给自己的的效果：强烈的情感导向不是冲着Saber，而是冲着自己的从者。  
无法回避，无法控制。  
当时那心中只为菅田将晖一个人的澎湃感受无论如何也不能忘记，那样强烈的的情感，只想要拥有他一个人的情感。  
集中万物之美，于眼前之人凝聚。  
昨晚的记忆一次次出现在自己的眼前，闪耀在菅田将晖眼底的蓝色光点，绽放在自己的身体里的快感，徘徊于空气中的温热气息和手下汗湿的柔韧皮肤。那是自己从未经历过的事物，是人类最本真的快乐和基石。  
菅田将晖感觉到米津从自己手下离开，留给自己一个显得有些无力的背影。  
“Master……原来并不愿意吗？”菅田将晖在心中徘徊着这样的想法，他有些遗憾也有些无奈，毕竟这东西不能强求啊。  
他有些苦涩地笑了，这个表情在过去的自己脸上经常出现。  
出了米津的房间，菅田将晖直接进了工作室，因为米津只会出现在这个地方。  
米津玄师正在桌子前待着，面前放了一册摊开的东西，应该是什么古籍一类的东西。他看得很认真，手指在空气中写写画画，还在小声念着什么。  
菅田将晖站在门口看着自己的Master，他知道米津一定在弄关于卢恩的事，因为只有在这个时候，米津玄师才会忽略掉观察周围的环境。  
他看了一会才决定走进来，小心地避开地上堆着的书籍资料，到米津玄师身边那张自已一直坐的椅子上坐下。  
米津面前的是一叠用羊皮卷写的自己看不懂的东西，全是用如尼文写的，尖头尖脑的文字密密麻麻地排列在上面，还佐以示意图，看起来应该是某种魔术的使用效果。  
“啊每次都是到这种地方……”米津突然抱怨了一句，手边烟灰缸里熄灭已久的烟随着这句话亮出一点火光，又立刻熄灭了。菅田将晖有些惊讶，但米津什么反应都没有，看着就是早已习惯了。  
米津转过头来看着菅田将晖，眼里一片认真。  
“Master？”  
“你到底为什么会诞生在我眼前呢？你又是为了回应什么而存在的呢？做为英灵的你到底在这里看清了什么呢？”  
米津玄师问了他一连串的问题，说话的语速比他平时要快，但是一点也不急躁。  
英灵，到底是什么呢？  
菅田将晖在心里问了自己一句。  
我们是被刻印在人类历史上的存在，是默默看着人类走向更遥远的未来的存在，是引导着那条隐秘光带即人理的存在；我们守护人类，守护历史，守护源流；我们存在，即是因为人类的记忆力依旧存在着我们。  
这即是英灵。  
因为人类的记忆中没有把我们抹消，于是我们尽我们所能为时代守护人理。  
“因为你呼唤了我，因为我感受到了你的愿望，所以我决定去回应你，于是我诞生于你的眼前。”  
“从者为了回应人类的愿望而存在，所以不管我是被时代召唤去修正歪曲的人理，还是为了打赢一场圣杯战争，我回应的都是人类的愿望。”  
“我在这里看清的，是爱。是您对生命的爱，是您对人类的爱，是您对您梦想的爱，是您对我的爱。我无时无刻在提醒自己，拥有这样一位一直充满着爱的御主无疑是我的幸运。”  
“虽然我不是以忠诚著称的日本武士，但我依旧要为您献上这身体和这心灵的全部。我即是您的刀，您的盾，您的武器。”  
“来尽情地使用我吧。”他从椅子上站起来，浑身光芒闪动，现出自己的武装化。  
菅田将晖单膝跪在米津玄师的面前，双手举起自己的弓箭，低头看着地面。  
“您的从者，菅田将晖，愿为您献上一切。”  
米津玄师没想到从者会给自己来上这么大一长段的独白，也没想到他会以这样庄重的方式来向自己再次宣誓效忠。米津能感受到菅田将晖炽热的诚恳，也完全无法忽视他言语里的严肃。  
他把右手伸向菅田将晖，想要把自己的从者拉起来。菅田将晖看着伸到眼前的手笑了，收起自己的弓把手放到米津玄师摊开的手掌里，大拇指悄悄地摸上米津玄师的手背，不轻不重地按在令咒上面。  
回路接通，米津玄师和菅田将晖都感觉自两个人接触的地方有种过电一样的微微麻痒。他打了个激灵，掌中的手握紧，把菅田将晖拉了起来。  
“我明白的，”他看向菅田将晖的眼神分外真诚，漂亮的眼睛仰视着自己的从者， “虽说我从来没有听说过你的故事，但是你一定还在被这世界上的许多人记着并喜爱着吧。”  
“而且能召唤到你我真的很高兴，不是说因为你是很强大的从者，而是因为你现在是我的朋友。”  
菅田将晖看着米津玄师那双眼睛，他眼睛微微上挑在眼尾收成一线，或许是因为没有睡好，他的眼底是淡淡的粉红，看起来有种莫名的情色。  
“朋友吗？”  
“我也算是米米的朋友吗？”  
或者说，我仅仅是你的朋友吗？  
菅田将晖的声音显得有些失落，手指在米津的手心里曲起来，痒痒的感觉透过手心传到米津玄师的心上。  
“当然了。”米津玄师也站起来，一把把菅田将晖揽到自己怀里，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。因为从者比自己矮半个头的缘故，米津玄师的手很自然地放到菅田将晖的后颈，下意识地摸了摸他束起的长发。  
米津玄师的声音近在耳边，温热的潮湿气息落在自己的耳畔。  
“从一开始召唤到你，你就是我的朋友了。”  
菅田将晖和米津玄师贴的很近，几乎能感受到他的心跳了。  
温暖。  
这是菅田将晖唯一的感受。米津玄师从头到脚都很温暖，他有着日本人特有的内敛，也有西洋人的洒脱。他对其他事物应该都不在意，唯独对自己真正上心的事情无比专心。  
“话说回来，我们来做点什么吧。”  
米津玄师放开给菅田将晖的怀抱，转身在那面闪着光芒的墙上用手写着什么。  
在他的手下，流畅优美的手写体字母流淌出来。他写的是现在依旧还存活着的从者的职介。  
Saber, Lancer, Archer, Assassin, Rider, Berserker。   
“从现在开始我们就可以等待了。”米津的话语里一片坦然，菅田将晖甚至觉得他有点轻松的笑了。  
“没错，让我们等着吧。不是所有人都会像我们这样按兵不动的，我们只要做到比别人更有耐心，我们只要能等到最后一位从者，并且将其击败就好了。”  
米津玄师之后就鲜少出门，连吃饭都是叫的外卖，他的生活轨迹完全就是卧室到工作室再到卧室。  
这期间，他一直忙着搞自己的研究，还有就是在菅田将晖说有那些从者又消失了以后划掉墙上的名字。  
最开始是Assassin和Lancer，然后是Rider。  
最后在Saber和Berserker之间停留了几天，直到今晚。  
米津和菅田将晖看着墙上如蛛网一般的纹络里现出两个明亮的红色亮点，在其上移动纠缠碰撞，并且始终不见一点要结束或者一方要败掏的迹象。虽然说看不到他们的打斗，但是能想象到那该是一场怎样的搏杀啊：数量庞大的魔力被这两位从者恣意挥洒，双方都拼尽全力兵戈相见的生死争斗，蓬发着的是相当于两支人数众多的军队一样的威力。  
这场战斗无疑的扣人心弦，也无疑地决定着菅田将晖和米津玄师今后的走向。  
最后，在一次轻微的但是能被感知到的魔力波动中，一个光点熄灭了，眼前的墙上只剩下了一个。  
随之而来的是由菅田将晖说出的宣判。  
“Saber，确认反应消失。”  
从者的声音有些干涩，像是用砂纸打磨木头时会发出的声音。  
Saber已经很强了，那么能打倒她的从者，该是什么样的存在啊。  
“走吧。”米津玄师的声音在身后响起，“该做的准备已经做完了，休养生息这么多天，肯定要比他们这样刚打完一仗来的精力充沛。”  
“现在吗？”  
“没错，不要犹豫，走吧。”  
米津玄师看了一眼墙上亮着的纹络，然后把它熄灭了。  
“在港口，带我过去吧。”  
再一次地，两个人踏上了征途。  
港口的风吹过，带着咸咸的海水味，几个废弃的集装箱在灯光的照耀下放出冷冷的光。  
空气中有一点魔力粒子的遗存，最后在翻涌的风中渐渐冲淡消失了。  
这里，应该就将是最后的战场。  
菅田将晖站在米津玄师的身侧，最后一次现出自己的武装。然后他走到米津玄师的面前，再次单膝跪下。  
“我知道您在西洋呆了很久，所以我现在想用西洋的方式为您宣誓效忠。”  
他拉过米津玄师的右手，把自己的嘴唇贴了上去。  
温热的嘴唇贴上有些凉的皮肤，只属于两个人的魔术连接接通。  
颤栗的感觉流淌在米津玄师的血管里，不觉让他落下泪来。  
“可以了，我的Archer……”他的声音颤抖着，然后他蹲下来看着菅田将晖，却并没有把自己的手从对方的手中抽出来。  
“虽然我知道说这样的话有些早，但是可能现在不说的话以后就没有机会可以说了。”  
“我真的，非常感谢你，真的……”  
如果你不是我的从者那该有多好，那样的话我们可一起做很多事的。  
米津玄师低着头，积蓄眼里的眼泪滴了出来，落到地上留下一个个小小的圆斑。  
“Master。”菅田将晖呼唤着米津玄师。  
御主抬起头来，然后被从者送上了一个温暖的吻。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“所以这一次，我会为您拼上一切。”


	10. 十

并不是什么唇舌交缠带来的具有侵略性的吻，菅田将晖只是把嘴唇贴上来，用舌尖去描绘米津玄师的唇线，去品尝属于御主的味道。  
啊，是很淡很淡但可以察觉到的甜味。  
亲着亲着菅田将晖感受到了一股不同于海的咸湿气息，慌忙分开一看发现御主哭的更凶了。  
“Archer……如果你不是我的从者就好了。”  
“如果你能是我的朋友那该有多好……”  
单纯的人类之间的友谊，而不是御主和从者之间的关系。这样的话，别离就不会这么快的降临。  
菅田将晖把米津玄师抱进怀里，在额头上亲了一口。  
“我的御主，今天无论如何都要决出一个胜负。但是我一定不会离开您。”  
“请您相信我吧。”  
菅田将晖站起来，用手上现出的弓在空气中耍了个花。  
“Berserker！来吧！与我堂堂正正的一决胜负！”  
声音如同浪涛，向四周扩散而去。这是属于一位从者的骄傲，在这哪怕可能会生死两隔的一刻都不会有半分的退让。  
有东西坠落到钢铁上的声音响起。两个人循声看去，发现原本阴暗的一处角落突然被路灯的光照亮，就好像每一次戏剧开演主角登场一样，原本隐没在黑暗中的集装箱上出现了一个白发的女人。  
她手中拿着长长的链球，铁链两端的球体上布满了可怕的尖刺，沉重地坠在空气中。如果这东西挥舞起来的话，想必一击就可以打碎敌人的骨头。  
那女人从箱体上跳下，向着菅田将晖走来。她的眼睛是是灰棕色的，光芒照射进去却没有一点反射出来。她的五官很漂亮，或者说过于漂亮了，这样的女人绝对不会做为人类在此世存在。  
“吾乃是黄金国的女王，从者Berserker。”她说着话，言语间声音嘶哑，口中有淡淡的红色光芒，好像在唇齿间嚼着火焰。  
“就是你要来挑战我吗，六个人中的最后一个？”她的手中挥舞着那链球，让它在空中成为一圈残影。  
“你也要像其他六个人一样，死在我的手下吗？”声音上挑，言语里带着的是无比的自信。  
“不，我不会想其他几位从者一样的，”饶是在这种情况下，菅田将晖也没忘了开点玩笑，“我想之前五位中有一位是我除掉的。”  
米津玄师听着他在自己脑子里抱怨，嘴角扬起了一点温柔的笑意。  
“去吧。我的从者。”他在自己的脑子里跟菅田将晖说着。  
然后在菅田将晖听不到的地方，他自己又小声说了一句。  
“愿梅林保佑你，我的菅田将晖。”  
两方从者站定，面前的空气中刮起一点微风。  
仿佛是卡姆兰之丘上的空气漂洋过海来到这里，空气中蒸腾出一点血腥味和铁器交织在一起的味道。  
然后几乎同时，站在空地上的两名从者出手了。  
菅田将晖的箭矢射了出去，却被对方不着痕迹的躲开。菅田将晖跳上离自己最近的一个集装箱，跟她拉开了一点距离。对方很危险，做为Archer的自己单对上对方这位擅长近战的Berserker，未免有些太过麻烦了。  
尽量不要让对方挨到自己。这是菅田将晖告诫自己的。这位从者身上没有Saber那种令自己捉摸不透的气息，这样的话拖成持久战的话，说不定也能有不少胜算。  
拖得越久，自己就能把对方下一步的动向看得更清楚。  
显然对方也能猜到一点自己的想法，Berserker抬腿跟上，手中的链球一摔，直直地向自己逼来。  
但这又如何，菅田将晖的弓身在面前挥舞，挡下了这一击。  
双方这样来回交手几次，心中对对方便有了判断。显然对方的从者比菅田将晖要强上一点，但是他却没给对方留下一点破绽，几次出手都显得游刃有余，虽然没对Berserker造成什么实质性的伤害，却能显出自己的实力。  
不是每位从者，都能像另外几个一样在她手里任意玩弄的。  
菅田将晖把弓拿在手上，在集装箱群中绕着对方快速跳跃前行，手上数枚箭矢向着那女人射去。  
就算是你的动作再快，你的武器追的上我的箭吗？  
在空气中，那排箭矢前突然出现数量相等的光点，在箭矢穿过他们后消失不见。  
那女人眼睛瞪大，手中沉重的链球想去挡住它们，却终究是挥舞不及，一枚来自Archer的箭头就这样躲开了自己的防御，冲到了左肩。  
那枚箭头凉凉的，然后是灼热的疼痛。  
炸开。  
混着Berserker的血肉，箭头在以太构成的肉体里分崩离析，露出里面的森森白骨。  
在一旁的米津玄师笑了，手指间扬出被自己碾碎的宝石粉末。  
“这玩意配上卢恩还挺好用的，”他弹弹手指，眼睛又盯回到自己的从者身上，“下一次再试试。”  
因势而变，因形而异，实在是卢恩魔术最大的好处。  
“米津先生，我们又见面了。”  
一个男人的低沉声音在自己身后响起，米津玄师猛地转过身去，贝尔费邦就站在那。  
“真是没想到啊，最后碰上的竟然是你，”贝尔费邦的手上拎了一个长得像枪的东西，米津玄师一眼就认出那是释放魔弹的武器，“弯弯绕绕最后还是时钟塔得利。”  
“我们来做个交易如何？”  
“啊啊我不会杀了你的从者的，我只是想得到圣杯，仅此而已。”  
但说到得到圣杯，不就建立在只剩下一位从者的基础之上的吗？  
米津玄师皱起眉，眼睛盯死了对方。  
在两个人背后，双方的从者仍在厮杀。  
“我们来交换愿望怎么样？我把我的愿望告诉你，你把你的愿望告诉我。”  
米津玄师吞了吞口水，精致的喉结上下滚动一下。  
活下去，并且发现卢恩背后最深的秘密。这是自己最大的愿望。但是万事皆有止境，能在今生窥见一点其皮毛，并且能发现一点它新的可能这就已经足够了。  
那么这样的话，自己的愿望就只剩下“活下去”，这一条了。  
贝尔费邦看着米津玄师的脸上出现一点轻松而不介意的神色，眉头就皱了起来。  
“这可是千载难逢的机会，你难道没有什么愿望吗？”他的脸突然阴暗了起来，然后出现了可以说是癫狂的神色。  
“你就不想成为什么吗?建造只属于你的魔术王国，成为世界上有史以来最伟大的魔术师，在这里呼风唤雨？”  
“你不想吗？”  
米津玄师静静地看着对方的声音在这空气中招摇，心中有一点悲悯。  
不知道在何处停止，实在是贝尔费邦在这世界上做的最错误的一件事。  
“那么我的愿望，就是阻止你。”  
米津玄师轻声说着。  
转过身去，把贝尔费邦丢在身后。  
“你就不怕我用这玩意杀了你吗？”对方在威胁自己。  
“不。魔弹一时半会还杀不掉我。”米津玄师没有回头，声音的笑完全不加掩饰。  
“这一点你很清楚。你要是真这么干，我完全可以在我还活着的时候让我的从者杀了你和你的从者，最后落得个玉石俱焚的下场。”  
“而且，”米津玄师顿了顿，“我想在你只剩一划令咒的时候还跟我硬拼，实在不是什么好主意。”  
贝尔费邦浑身一激灵，这才发现自己的手背露在外面，在灯光的照耀下看得清清楚楚。  
自己怎么能让小辈看透这样的细节？  
贝尔费邦向后退去，让自己消失在米津玄师身后的黑暗中。  
米津玄师听着他的脚步声远去，然后被前方从者的打斗声淹没。  
菅田将晖尽力在高处跳跃，用手中射出的箭逼退追过来的Berserker。但那位女人也不是什么好惹的，她催动自身魔力，在菅田将晖的面前燃起一道火墙。  
跳跃，躲避，攻击。  
应付对方的攻击绝不是一件简单的事，甚至是很困难的。身边燃烧着烈火，躲避和落脚的地方越来越小。  
饶是如此，他依旧表现得沉稳而值得信赖。  
直到一枚魔弹击中自己的身体。  
菅田将晖只感觉到那种疼痛，却不知道那位枪手在哪里。身体中的回路被这枚魔弹切断，并且基于它的魔术编纂术式，破损的回路应该是不能再修补了。  
这位藏身于黑暗中的魔术狙击手，就好像那位Assassin一样神出鬼没。  
不知道敌人在何处，不知道下一枚魔弹什么时候会向自己射来。  
这一下子，菅田将晖要对付两个人，战斗一下就变得艰难了起来。米津玄师站在暗处看着这一切，手中紧紧地捏着一块宝石。  
带着卢恩符文光亮的宝石被碾碎，粉尘像淡淡星屑一样随着风飘散在空气中。  
菅田将晖感觉到自己身上的回路被强化，一切感官都敏锐了起来。他手中的弓箭连发，把对方的从者逼退几步。然后射出了足以致命的一箭。  
这支箭，本有十分的把握，菅田将晖相信它足以命中那位从者的灵核，并带来致命的一击。  
但就在那一瞬间，Berserker几乎是下意识地一动，让那支箭穿透了自己的胸腔，却没能触碰到灵，但那位从者也因为这一击而暂时失去了行动的能力。  
这一击得手带来的是，一枚神出鬼没的魔弹，从菅田将晖的身后，直指他的灵核。  
那魔弹带着紫色得火焰，像慢动作一样在米津玄师眼前划过绚烂的轨迹。  
世界上最危险的东西，往往也就最璀璨。  
带着明亮光芒的魔弹，射入了菅田将晖的身体。  
Archer身体被它带的向前一氢，接着就是一口鲜红的血被吐了出来。  
“Archer——！”喊声自米津玄师的口中发出，凄厉不似人类的发声的器官能承受的，连声带好像要破裂流血一样声音，最后的尾音在空中劈裂，同从者的灵核一样破碎成千万片，化成一片留不住的金色碎末。  
“以一划令咒下令！”  
“Archer凝聚魔力暂保灵核！”  
米津玄师的身体随着声音一同向菅田将晖冲来，根本顾不上可能的危险。  
“以最后一划令咒下令！”  
“从者Archer，立刻施放宝具！”  
两道鲜红的光芒带着强大的魔力冲击波掠过空气，被那位濒死的从者吸收。  
像干涸的大地吸收雨水，像南极的极夜终于结束后迎来的阳光，菅田将晖像无底洞一样吸收了全部的魔力。  
灵核被暂时稳住了，接下来就是施放宝具。  
“不——！”  
“怎么可以在这时候阻拦！”  
“我是要成为最伟大魔术师的人啊——！”  
那声音里含着无尽的癫狂，能想象到声音的主人脸上该有着怎样的崩坏表情。  
随着这声音，一枚魔弹再次冲来。  
但这一次，有什么不一样了。  
米津玄师的长发还飘荡在空中，手下的符文已经绘制完成。魔力通过自己精细的回路传导出去，在菅田将晖身边环绕出无法击破的防御。  
菅田将晖深吸一口气，感觉到令咒带来的魔力在血脉中奔涌，向外冲击直到消耗殆尽。  
“吾乃从前世走来之人，吾乃看透世间之人，吾乃燃烧情感之人。”  
他把眼神投向自己的御主，声音温柔，声调扬起，吟诵了一句和歌。  
「世世を経て我やはものを思ふべだた一度の逢ふことによに」”（只因一次相逢，我将生生世世想你。）  
他的眼睛里蓝色的星芒点点，好像那些在天空上运行了数千亿年的星星，最终在他的眼睛里栖居下来，再也不会离开。  
“演伎之道·肝肠寸断！”  
随着菅田将晖这一声大喝，从他的心脏处放射出了如同太阳一样的光芒，身后出现数十个光圈，从里面放射出箭雨。  
无处可逃。  
夜空中的太阳，该有多么耀眼啊。  
那些箭射向Berserker和她的御主，没给他们一点还手的机会。  
同样的，也没留给自己一点和米津玄师话别的机会。  
最后一点魔力用尽，菅田将晖嘴角扬起一点无力的笑容。  
「またどこか会おう、米。」  
这是他留给米津玄师的最后一句话，然后两个人的联结，米津玄师脑海里一直留给菅田将晖的地方，永远的消失了。  
然后如同爆炸的焰火，如同爆炸的恒星，从菅田将晖的身体里爆发出极强烈的光芒，映在米津玄师的眼睛里。  
在这绚烂的光芒里，米津玄师发觉自己那只早已失去视力的眼睛又再一次的看见了东西。  
那是无尽的光芒，属于生物的光芒。  
看见原来菅田将晖的位置上，如同瀑布一样散落的光屑，散落下再也不会凝聚的生命之光。  
“不……以最后一划令咒……下令……”  
那是贝尔费邦，最后的声音。  
“Berserker，施放宝具。”  
从者的虚影走来，她的声音嘶哑。  
“杀掉……杀掉杀掉杀掉……”  
“于吾之瞋恚中湮灭吧——英雄！”  
米津玄师站在她宝具的火焰中，一如那次的梦境一样，身边的火焰沸腾翻滚，利爪一样的光刃向自己袭来。虽然没有菅田将晖再侧，但是自己已经不会再害怕了。  
不过是徒具幻影的形式罢了。  
他看见前方有个人形的光芒渐渐暗淡下去，看见周围的树木中流淌着的光。  
从者最后的幻影也消失了，这里又恢复了安静。  
结束了。  
一切都结束了。  
米津玄师向前走了两步，跪在了地上。  
菅田将晖……  
从遇见你之后，我的生命已经完全不一样了。  
我明明还有那么多想要和你一起做的事，还有那么多想要和你诉说的东西啊。  
但我已经失去你了。  
随着眼泪一起出现的，还有他下意识说出的话语，他心底最深处的渴望。  
「会いたい…」  
「君に…」  
「会いたい…」  
米津玄师的声音很小，除了他没人能听到。  
但他完全没有意识到，圣杯战争已然结束，这样含着希望的话语，也成为了他向圣杯许的愿望。  
原本澄澈的夜空阴暗下来，飘起了雪花。  
那雪很快大了起来，但是每一片雪花依旧是小巧玲珑的，看起来好像是落下的雾霭。  
如果说米津玄师能再次遇到他那位非他不可的贵人的话，想必是在这样万籁俱静的雪日吧。


End file.
